


Kopciuszek -- Malec AU

by SweetyBabe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec Ciderella, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, M/M, Male Cinderella, Prince Magnus, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na zamku organizowane są trzy bale na których książę musi znaleźć sobie żonę lub męża.<br/>Jeśli nie będzie musiał się ożenić z okropną księżniczką Camille.<br/>Jednak nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli.<br/>Bo jego ukochany ciągle ucieka.<br/>Intrygi, miłość, zakochany książę i uciekający ukochany.</p><p>Malec w kopciuszkowym wydaniu, bo mogę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

W pewnym królestwie żyło sobie średnio zamożne małżeństwo. Kobieta była bardzo piękna, długie hebanowo czarne włosy spływały jej do połowy plecach, ciemne oczy błyszczały. Rysy twarzy miała szlachetne i poważne, ale gdy się uśmiechała, a robiła to bardzo często, jej cała twarz promieniała. Jej mąż był od niej starszy i pracowity, kochał piękną żonę do szaleństwa. Miał on niebieskie oczy i ciemno brązowe włosy, a na twarzy gościł mu zadumany wyraz twarzy. Żeby zarobić na piękne suknie dla żony i zapewnić bogate życie swoim przyszłym dzieciom, mężczyzna wyjechał w daleką podróż z bardzo bogatym baronem.  
Nie wiedział jednak, że gdy żegnał się z żoną była ona już od dwóch miesięcy przy nadziei. Gdy sama kobieta dowiedziała się o swoim stanie była szczęśliwa, ale i zmartwiona.  
\- Och, mój drogi Robercie. – Westchnęła z ręką na brzuchu. – Błagam wróć do mnie przed narodzinami naszego pierwszego dziecka… Będę się modlić byś jak najszybciej zrobił to, co sobie zamierzyłeś.  
W międzyczasie Robert był na dworze odległego królestwa i razem z baronem Herondale negocjowali z tamtejszym królem. A szło im bardzo dobrze, gdyż królowa była brzemienna i królewska para miała dobry humor. Odmiennie od nich, dwuletnia królewna Camille była bardzo niezadowolona. Królestwo to miało odmienne zwyczaje od innych, korony nie przejmował pierworodny, jedynie mężczyzna mógł dzierżyć władzę. Zakazane były również śluby osób tej samej płci, co w królestwie Roberta było normalne.  
Dzięki mądrości i pracowitości oboje panowie bardzo się wzbogacili i założyli spółkę. Pojechali dalej, do pięknych egzotycznych krain, gdzie ich interes rozkwitał coraz bardziej. W końcu, gdy nie było ich już pięć miesięcy w domu postanowili prędko wracać, obaj stęsknieni za ukochanymi kobietami i spragnieni starych, dobrych widoków.  
Ich powrót trwał półtorej miesiąca, a gdy Robert wreszcie zajechał do domu, zamiast pędzącej ku niemu z uśmiechem żonie, ujrzał ją promienną ze szczęścia z dłonią na wydatnym brzuchu.  
\- Kochanie, wróciłeś. Więc anioł Alexander wysłuchał moich modlitw i zdążyłeś przed narodzinami naszego pierworodnego.  
\- Mój Boże, Maryse, nie miałem pojęcia. Gdybym wiedział nie pojechałbym tak daleko…  
\- Czy zrobiłeś wszystko co zamierzałeś?  
\- O tak, a nawet wiele więcej. Jesteśmy już bogaci!  
\- Więc nie żałuj niczego, tylko się ciesz z tego co masz.  
I wydali kolacje dla znajomych by uczcić powrót do domu i podzielić się dobrą nowiną.  
A kiedy Maryse urodziła chłopczyka nazwała go Alexander po aniele, do którego się modliła, gdy mąż był daleko. A dziecko odziedziczyło najlepsze cechy rodziców i było piękne.   
Rodzina była niesamowicie szczęśliwa. Chłopiec rósł jak na drożdżach. Stary dom został wyremontowany, a Maryse dbała by wszędzie było czysto i kolorowo. Robert jeździł z baronem w interesach, ale tylko na krótkie wyprawy biznesowe, bowiem i drugi mężczyzna wkrótce został ojcem.  
Dwuletni Alexander z lubością wpatrywał się w małego Jonathana Christophera, który był mały i śmiesznie wymachiwał piąstkami. Chłopcy rośli, a Maryse znowu urodziła, tym razem niesamowicie piękną dziewczynkę, jeszcze piękniejszą od brata.  
Pewnego dnia, gdy biznes dwóch panów był już sławny dotarł na dwór króla. Robert został wiec zaproszony do zamku i postanowił zabrać ze sobą pięcioletniego synka by mógł poznać królewicza. I tak się stało, na dworze dorośli poszli załatwiać dorosłe sprawy, a dzieci zostały posłane do ogrodu by się w tym czasie pobawiły.  
Ośmioletni książę Magnus był bardzo szczęśliwy, bo w zamku było niewiele dzieci i żadnego, które nie zachowywałoby się przy nim z rezerwą. Za to jego nowy kompan złapał go za rękę i podskakiwał w miejscu błagając by pobawili się w ciuciubabkę.  
\- Z chęcią. A jak się w to gra?  
\- Jak to? To ty nie wiesz? – Alexander przechylił na bok główkę i spojrzał na niego dużymi niebieskimi oczami. – Musimy zasłonić ci oczy i po omacku będziesz mnie szukał. Jeśli nie będziesz wiedział gdzie iść musisz powiedzieć, żebym zaklaskał. Tak zdradzę gdzie jestem.  
\- Dobrze. Masz chusteczkę?  
\- Mam.  
Chłopczyk zasłonił koledze oczy i długo się w to bawili, śmiejąc się. Jednak w końcu Magnus chciał się bawić w coś innego. Złapał Alexandra za rękę i pocałował zdziwionego chłopca prosto w usta.  
\- Co ty robisz? – Zapytał zainteresowany.  
\- Już dość ciuciubabki, teraz bawimy się w dom. Pocałowałem cię, wiec jesteś moim narzeczonym.  
\- A co robi narzeczony?  
\- Nasi rodzice nie zgadzają się na ślub, bo nie jesteś z rodziny królewskiej, więc zamknęli cię w wieży i teraz będziemy musieli bić się ze smokami, żeby uciec.   
\- Super!  
Mężni, choć nieszczęśliwi kochankowie zaczęli torować swoją drogę między dzikimi bestiami, które kryły się między drzewami, krzycząc i śmiejąc się. W końcu jednak wygrali i wzięli ślub w altance na środku pokoju. Jednak już wkrótce nowo poślubiona para została rozdzielona, gdyż dorośli skończyli załatwiać swoje sprawy. Mimo nalegań Alexandra by jeszcze chwile zostać, musiał już wracać do domu. Obiecał Magnusowi, że wróci, jednak nie mógł spełnić tej obietnicy.  
Kiedy chłopiec miał dziewięć lat jego mama ponownie została brzemienna. Tym razem jednak nie była taka radosna, a szybko się męczyła i niewiele jadła. Marniała wszystkim w oczach. Po urodzeniu małego Maxa było z nią jeszcze gorzej. W końcu lekarz oznajmił, że nie zostało jej wiele czasu. Robert był zdruzgotany.  
Pewnego dnia Maryse wezwała do siebie najstarszego syna.  
\- Musisz mi coś obiecać, mój drogi Alecu. Musisz bardzo dbać o swoje rodzeństwo najlepiej jak umiesz. Twój ojciec sam nie podoła. Bądź też dla wszystkich miły i szanuj ludzi. Bo dobro do nas powraca i jeśli będziesz bardzo dobry ja będę szczęśliwa… I spotkamy się w niezwykłym miejscu…  
\- W niebie mamo?   
\- Tak, kochany syneczku. Będę tam na was czekać i obserwować, więc staraj się…  
Dwa dni później wydała ostatnie tchnienie. Alexander postanowił, że choćby niewiadomo co spełni prośbę mamy.

 

Rok później jego ojciec, po jednej z jego bardzo dalekich podróży, poprosił go do gabinetu. Wyglądał o wiele starzej niż był w rzeczywistości i smutek odbił się bezpowrotnie na jego twarzy.  
\- Alec, poprosiłem cię tutaj, bo zamierzam ponownie wyjść za mąż. Żadna kobieta nie będzie twoją matką, ale sądzę, że dla dobra twojego rodzeństwa powinienem to zrobić. Oni potrzebują matki…  
\- Rozumiem ojcze. Czy ta kobieta sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwszy?  
Robert spojrzał na syna i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Ta kobieta straciła męża, tak jak ja żonę. Jest miła, zaradna i może trochę za głośna… Sądzę, że rozbudzi trochę ten dom.   
\- Więc ożeń się z nią. Mama na pewno nie ma nic przeciwko i chce byś był szczęśliwy.  
\- Oprócz niej zamieszkają z nami jej dwie córki.  
\- Im nas więcej tym weselej.  
A więc dwa miesiące później do domu zajechała dostojna kobieta. Była piękna, ale w bardziej chłodny sposób. Jej dwie córki były do niej podobne, tylko ich włosy się różniły. Pani miała ciemno rude, a jej córki ciemnoblond.   
Jedna miała dwanaście, druga jedenaście lat.   
Rodzeństwo Lorda Lightwood’a stało na stopniach domu by przywitać swoją nową rodzinę. Wszystko było gotowe. Dwie dziewczynki miały zamieszkać w pokoju Aleca, który go im odstąpił, chciał, bowiem by wszyscy czuli się razem jak najlepiej. Sam wprowadził się do małej sypialni braciszka.  
Lady Irene okazała się bardzo wymagającą kobietą, a jej córki rozpieszczone. Nawet nie starały się zaprzyjaźnić z nowym rodzeństwem, ciągle się kłóciły i Alec wiecznie musiał je rozdzielać. Robert widząc wystawne życie żony, jej kolacje dla wielmożnych gości szybko zorientował się, że by jego dzieci miały pieniądze na przyszłość musi starać się o kolejnych klientów. Wyjeżdżał, więc na kolejne wyprawy, a zawsze się pytał, co jego dzieci chcą w prezencie.  
\- Perłę! Diament! – Krzyczały ucieszone siostry, Katrine i Anastazja.   
\- Jeśli możesz, kiedy znajdziesz piękny, egzotyczny kwiat zasusz go. Położę go przy zdjęciu mamy. – Powiedział Alec z uśmiechem. Max w jego rękach gryzł kawałek chleba.  
\- Ja chcę skakankę! – Zachichotała Isabelle.  
Ojciec pomachał im i odjechał.  
Mimo usilnych starań ojca rodzina powoli traciła swoje bogactwa. Robert przestał bywać w domu, ciągle przebywał w podróży. Rodzina zyskiwała powoli stracone pieniądze, ale jej więź osłabiała się. Max prawie nie rozpoznawał ojca, więc Alec brał jego zdjęcie i opowiadał historie, kiedy jeszcze żyła mama i wszystko było wspaniałe.  
Kiedy miał czternaście lat stało się najgorsze. W pochmurną październikową noc do drzwi zapukał zakapturzony człowiek. Alec stanął na schodach i patrzył jak Lady otwiera drzwi.  
\- Miłościwa pani, bardzo mi przykro, ale pani mąż zmarł na tropikalną chorobę. Nie cierpiał, jeśli to panią uspokoi.  
\- Uspokoi? – Zapytała wstrząśnięta kobieta. Otworzyła usta, ale nic z nich nie wyleciało. Zaczęła kręcić głową. - O ja biedna. Co teraz pocznę z moimi córkami? Jak sobie poradzimy?  
Alec nie mógł słuchać dalej. Łzy spłynęły strumieniem po twarzy. Pobiegł do swojego pokoju i zaszlochał.  
Kolejne dni były dla wszystkich ciężkie. Robert był szanowany i kochany. Pogrzeb był uroczysty i przybył na niego cały tłum. Mężczyzna spoczął obok swojej ukochanej, a Alec zasadził między nimi różę. 

 

Kolejny rok był ciężki. Alexander ciągle kłócił się z macochą o pieniądze. Umiał dobrze rachować i widział, że ich majątek się kurczy. Z miesiąca na miesiąc czuł, że kobieta coraz bardziej go nienawidzi. I mimo jego ostrzeżeń nie rezygnowała z niczego.  
W końcu musieli zwolnić pół swojej wiernej służby. Wszystkim Alec napisał najlepsze rekomendacje. Sam zaczął zajmować się zmywaniem, sprzątaniem i praniem.  
Pewnego dnia, gdy miał szesnaście lat do domu przyszedł pewien mężczyzna. Długo rozmawiali z macochą, a gdy skończyli było późno w nocy. Rano z przerażeniem zauważył, ze jego siostra i wszystkie jej mniej wartościowe rzeczy zniknęły. Mając w głowie najczarniejsze scenariusze pobiegł do macochy. Zdziwił się spokojem, z jakim do tego podeszła.  
\- Twoja siostra pojechała do domu mojego dobrego znajomego by zostać jego sprzątaczką.  
Alec nie mógł w to po prostu uwierzyć.  
\- Słucham? Moja siostra sprzątaczką? Bez mojej zgody?! Tak w nocy?! Tak nie można!! Natychmiast każ ją tu przywieźć!!  
Lady zaśmiała się w głos.  
\- Chłopcze, oj ty głupi. Nie mogę, pieniądze, które zapłacił są nam potrzebne. Z ciebie nie ma pożytku, nie zarabiasz, więc twoja siostra musi to robić.  
\- Nie ma pieniędzy, bo wszystko TRWONISZ!!! – Wydarł się, po raz pierwszy tak bardzo podniósł głos.  
Lady wstała i spojrzała na niego z płomienną nienawiścią.  
\- Jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz już nigdy jej nie zobaczysz. I twojego braciszka też odeślę. Mam wpływowych przyjaciół chłopcze… Pamiętaj: rób, co ci każę albo zniszczę wszystko co kochasz.

Jego życie z bajki zamieniło się w walkę o przetrwanie pozostałej mu rodziny.


	2. Od pierwszego wejrzenia

Kolejne miesiące nic nie zmieniły w postępowaniu Macochy, a majątek rodziny, cała posiadłość, podupadła. Alec dwoił się i troił by dorobek życia swoich rodziców był cały czas piękny, ale sam jeden czy nawet z dziecięcą pomocą Maxa, nie mógł tego dokonać.  
Rodzina musiała zwolnić pozostałą służbę, oprócz kucharki, gdyż macocha nie miała zamiaru jeść nic, co nie było najwyższej jakości i pięknie podane.  
Kobieta i jej córki miały tak dużo stroi, że nie miały już na nie miejsca. Macocha kazała, więc braciom wynieść się z małego pokoju Maxa i przenieść na zakurzony, zimny strych. Pierwsze noce w nowym miejscu były dla małego kłopotem, gdyż miał on uczulenie na kurz. Alec przez cztery noce, ponieważ w dni był zajęty wykonywaniem poleceń Lady, mył i czyścił strych bez wytchnienia by pozbyć się wszystkich alergenów i kurzu.  
Gdy nadeszła zima na strychu było za zimno by spać. Alec zniósł koce do kuchni i spał z bratem koło ciepłego pieca. Kiedy obudził się rano i spojrzał na śpiącego Maxa, zobaczył, że ten jest cały umorusany. Alec poczuł jak pęka mu serce. Chłopiec powinien móc się bawić, nie mieć zmartwień i spać w miękkim łóżku, a nie codziennie sprzątać, podawać paniom do stołu i być wiecznie strofowany przez macochę. Miał ochotę skulić się i płakać, ale nie mógł. Gdyby Max się obudził byłoby mu przykro z jego powodu, a na to nie mógł pozwolić.  
Nie miał czasu się umyć, Alec musiał znowu napalić w piecu i pomóc poczciwej kucharce, a po za tym było miejsce na ogrzanie tylko jednego garnka z wodą – dla Maxa. Gdy chłopiec się wykąpał oboje poszli zanieść jedzenie do jadalni.  
\- O Boże, ale jesteś brudny! – Zawołała Katrine ze śmiechem.  
Nie dostała odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie.  
\- Mężczyźni zwykle SĄ brudni. Ciągle coś robią i się pocą. – Odparła ze wstrętem macocha. – A już na pewno zwykli służący.  
Max spojrzał niewinnie na Aleca, który uśmiechnął się wesoło. Nie obchodziło go, co mówiła Lady, robił wszystko dla dobra rodziny, a było to coś honorowego. Wolał być służącym niż członkiem rodziny tej podłej kobiety.  
\- Widzę, że wreszcie przyzwyczaiłeś się do swojej roli. – Powiedziała złośliwie i pokazała ręką by odszedł.

 

W końcu nadeszła wiosna, a Alec skończył siedemnaście lat. Wszyscy robili wiosenne porządki, wielkie pranie, lub chodzili po targu by pobyć na słońcu i kupić warzywa. Dnie robiły się piękne i słoneczne.   
Ale na zamku król miał straszne zmartwienie.  
\- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. – Upierał się książę Magnus. Siedział przy stoliku i grał z ojcem w szachy. Miał znużoną minę. – Nie ożenię się z Camille, nie ma mowy.  
Król spojrzał poważnie na swojego syna.   
\- Masz już dwadzieścia lat. Najwyższy czas byś znalazł sobie żonę czy tam męża i zajął moje miejsce. Jestem już za stary na ciągłe przepychanki z radą.  
\- Masz dopiero pięćdziesiąt sześć lat! A ja nie chcę jeszcze rządzić. – Powiedział niezadowolony. Spojrzał na swoje starannie wypielęgnowane i pomalowane paznokcie. – I chcę mieć kochającą żonę, która będzie chciała mnie, nie mojej korony.  
Król wykonał ruch.   
\- Szach i mat. Skoncentrowałbyś się. Potrafisz myśleć tylko o ubraniach i zabawach. – Westchnął. – Jednak, jeśli się upierasz, mam dla ciebie jedno ultimatum. Musisz się ożenić. Urządzimy w następnym miesiącu trzy bale maskowe. Zaprosimy na nie każdą dziewczynę i każdego chłopaka szlachetnie urodzonego od siedemnastego roku życia. Jeśli nie znajdziesz na tym balu nikogo, kto by ci odpowiadał, ożenisz się z księżniczką.  
Magnus otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.  
\- Wszystko już zaplanowałeś. – Powiedział.  
\- Powinieneś być zadowolony. Skoro wszyscy będą w maskach nikt cię nie rozpozna. Jeśli się w kimś zakochasz z wzajemnością to będziesz wiedział, że to ciebie chce. Tak jak pragnąłeś. To moje ostatnie słowo. Albo to albo ta rozpieszczona pannica.  
Kiedy ojciec tak mówił, Magnus wiedział, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu. Dostał ultimatum. Wstał patrząc na ojca jak na zdrajcę i ruszył do drzwi. Nieszczęśliwy doszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie czekała na niego ulubiona pokojówka.  
\- Coś się stało? – Zapytała zdziwiona jego nieszczęśliwą miną.  
\- Możesz mi pomóc? – Spytał, a ta zaciekawiona podniosła wysoko brwi. – Powiedz mi jak można znaleźć tą jedyną w ciągu trzech dni.  
\- Twój ojciec?  
\- Za miesiąc wystawiamy bal, na którym mam znaleźć sobie żonę. Lub męża.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- Będziemy musieli sobie jakoś poradzisz. Przecież wiesz, że nie damy ci wyjść za byle kogo.  
Magnus uśmiechnął się do swojej pięknej przyjaciółki.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Izzy. Masz rację, musimy myśleć optymistycznie.

Po całym państwie rozniosła się wieść o planowanym balu, dotarła też do domu Alexandra. Bardzo go ta sytuacja ucieszyła, aczkolwiek z innego powodu niż wszystkich innych. Dzięki temu Lady Irene była zajęta plotkowaniem z innymi kobietami, jej córki kłóciły się, która będzie piękniejsza i zdobędzie więcej adoratorów. A na niego nikt nie zwracał uwagi, mógł więc spędzać czas w książkach i uczyć się.  
Pewnego dnia podczas obiadu ktoś zaczął stukać do drzwi.  
\- Ty, Kopciuchu, idź i zobacz kto to. – Warknęła Lady.   
Alec ruszył do holu i otworzył drzwi. Za nimi stali dwaj dostojni posłańcy.  
\- Czy to dom Lorda Lightwood? – Zapytał się donośnie pierwszy.  
Mężczyźni byli ubrani w czerwone szaty ze zdobionymi kołnierzami, na głowach mieli kapelusze z łabędzim piórem, a na paskach przytrzymujących bufiaste spodnie przypięte mieli szpady.  
\- Tak, choć Lord już dawno nie żyje. Teraz mieszka tu wdowa po nim i jej dwie córki. – Powiedział obojętnie jednak w głębi siebie nie mógł wytrzymać z niecierpliwości. Co też sprowadzało tu dwóch dostojników z dworu samego króla?  
Alexander nie wiedział wiele o tym co dzieje się w zamku. Król był wspaniałym politykiem i w jego czasach nastał złoty wiek, nie było żadnych wojen, a zamiast tego podpisywano kolejne traktaty pokojowe. Zmniejszył on podatki i dbał o ludzi, to było najważniejsze. Kiedyś usłyszał, że książę był bardzo przystojny i podobny do ojca, miał być jego godnym zastępcą.   
Jednak Aleca bardziej zaprzątały obowiązki domowe, nie miał czasu na słuchanie plotek, rzadko wychodził z domu dalej niż do lasu obok, a jeśli już to po sprawunki dla macochy i jego sióstr.   
\- Możemy się z nimi spotkać? Mamy wiadomość dla wszystkich mieszkańców tego domu.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową i pomknął do jadalni. Macocha już czekała.  
\- I? Kto to jest?  
\- Posłańcy z zamku, Lady. Mają pilną wiadomość.   
Wszystkie trzy kobiety natychmiast skoczyły na równe nogi podekscytowane. Dziewczyny zaczęły się kłócić, która dowie się pierwsza z czym tu przyszli.  
\- Moje panny! – Skarciła je ostro. Od razu stanęły wyprostowane i spojrzały wystraszone. – Zachowujcie się dostojnie i spokojnie. W końcu jesteście moimi córkami.  
Dziewczyny od razu uśmiechnęły się promiennie, na co ich mama przyklasnęła uroczo.   
\- Od razu lepiej. Chodźmy już.  
Ruszyły do holu, a Alec poszedł za nimi, również ciekawy.   
W końcu sam też zamierzał iść na bal. Chciał choć raz zobaczyć zamek, a potem opowiedzieć wszystko Maxowi. A może spotka tam kogoś, kto pomoże mu znaleźć siostrę i w końcu będzie mógł ją uratować i uciec od znienawidzonej macochy? Albo spotka przystojnego mężczyznę i się zakocha… Natychmiast przegnał to pragnienie ze swojego umysłu. Nie potrzebował kolejnych kłopotów.  
\- Witajcie w moim domu. – Powiedziała dumnie Lady i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Co was do mnie sprowadza?  
\- Na rozkaz króla odwiedzamy wszystkie szlachetne domy by ogłosić, że król pragnie znaleźć dla swojego syna narzeczoną. – spojrzał na podekscytowane siostry – bądź narzeczonego. Z tej okazji urządza w pałacu wspaniały bal maskowy. Zaprasza się na niego wszystkie młode panny i młodzieńców od siedemnastego roku życia.   
Mówił to wszystko obojętnym tonem, jakby powtarzał to już tysięczny raz.  
\- Moje drogie córki już są w odpowiednim wieku. – Uśmiechnęła się słodka kobieta.  
Jeden posłaniec wyciągnął długą listę, a drugi parę kopert.  
\- Lady Irene. – Przeczytał pierwszy, a drugi wyciągnął dłoń z pięknie zapakowanym zaproszeniem. – Panna Katrine i panna Anastazja. Lord Alexander.  
Alec drgnął i otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Nie widział jak Lady zacisnęła mocno zęby z wściekłości.  
\- To jakaś pomyłka. Z tego chłopaka to żaden lord…   
\- Proszę pani, jestem tu z rozkazu króla. A jego rozkazy są jasne.   
Chłopak podszedł, nie mogąc opanować budzącego się w nim zadowolenia. Choć raz czuł, że nie jest gorszy. Jeśli w zamku jest tytułowany jako lord…  
Jednak widząc minę macochy wiedział, że kobieta przez kolejne dni nie da mu ani chwili wolnego by mógł wymyślić, w co może się ubrać. W końcu nie miał w swojej szafie nic odpowiedniego. Wszystko było czarne, wygodne i podniszczone, na pewno nie miał żadnego garnituru.  
Tak pogrążył się w myślach, że nie zauważył jak posłańcy wyszli, a kobiety szybko otworzyły koperty i zaczęły czytać zaproszenia. Zrobił to samo, przesuwając wzrokiem po linijkach tekstu. W końcu zatrzymał się na dacie.  
Bal odbywał się za cztery dni.

Magnus stał w pokoju jednego ze swoich przybocznych i najlepszego przyjaciela, przygładzając jego czerwoną marynarkę.  
\- I jak? – Zapytał się, odwracając.  
\- Jak nie ty.  
Z tym mógł się zgodzić. Rzadko chodził w czymś tak zwyczajnym i kompletnie nie królewskim. Na twarzy nie miał ani odrobiny makijażu, z palców zsunął wszystkie drogie pierścienie, a włosy były ukryte pod nakryciem głowy. Twarz częściowo ukryta w cieniu.  
\- I o to chodziło. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Super. Ale dlaczego musiałeś ukraść moje ubranie? – Zapytał Raphael.   
\- Żeby nikt mnie nie poznał oczywiście. – Wyjaśnił oczywistość. – Muszę kupić jakieś przebranie. Tym razem tak, żeby Camille nie dowiedziała się jakie, dzięki swoim sztuczką i szpiegom.  
\- Dobrze. Chodźmy więc. – Westchnął Raphael.  
\- To nie wszystko. – Powiedział Magnus wychodząc przez otworzone drzwi. – Mam do ciebie też prośbę.   
\- Nie.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz o co chcę zapytać! – Oburzył się książę.  
\- A jednak moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi: nie.  
Magnus spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i odchrząknął.   
\- Simon ubierze się w moje stare przebranie. Masz go strzec na balu, Camille nie może się do niego zbliżyć, a już na pewno z nim porozmawiać. Od razu przejrzy podstęp. – Zanim przyjaciel zdążył coś odpowiedzieć dodał: - To rozkaz.  
Raphael zgromił go wzrokiem, ale tylko skinął głową niezadowolony i poszli szybko do stajni, tam już czekały na nich konie. Pojechali na miasto. Magnus szybko zapomniał o drobnym nieporozumieniu i z szerokim uśmiechu jechał przez tłum podekscytowanych osób. Bal odbywał się już jutro. Trochę późno by kupić strój, ale nie miał wyboru. Dopiero dzisiaj odkrył, że Camille namówiła jedną z jego służących by powiedziała jej, co będzie miał jutro na sobie. A nie miał zamiaru z nią tańczyć, zbliżać się do niej, ani nie chciał by jeszcze ktoś inny się dowiedział, kim jest. Na tym miał polegać bal, każdy miał być anonimowy.  
Podjechali do dobrego sklepu z kostiumami, w środku znajdywały się jeszcze kobieta z dwoma córkami i sprzedawca. Matka mówiła coś do mężczyzny, po wysoko uniesionym podbródku i głosie, który nie znał sprzeciwu można było poznać, że jest arystokratką.   
Magnus pochylił głowę by nikt nie widział jego twarzy i pochylił się nad stolikiem z maskami. Wybrał jedną, która miała złoty brązowo-złoty kolor i czerwone kamienie na krawędzi nad oczami. Zaczął zaraz przeglądać kostiumy i na szybko wybrał strój pirata. Na balu na pewno będzie ze sto mężczyzn w tym stroju, więc się nie wyróżni. Spojrzał w stronę kobiet, ale nie wydawało się by miały skończyć rozmawiać ze sprzedawcą.   
\- Kup mi to. – Powiedział do Raphaela i wypadł jak strzała ze sklepu.  
Na zewnątrz odetchnął z ulgą. Nie bywało wiele okazji by mógł sam pospacerować po mieście. Zawsze ktoś z nim był. Teraz miał okazję poświęcić parę chwil by przejść się w tłumie pięknych kobiet i mężczyzn, którzy będą na balu… i może zyskać kilka znajomości? Może spotka kogoś, kto mu się spodoba i będą mieli o jeden dzień dłużej na to by się poznać.  
Wtedy usłyszał jak ktoś niezwykle ładnie gwiżdże. Zatrzymał się i nadstawił uszu, gdy do jednego dźwięku doszły następne i nagle usłyszał cichy śmiech. Zaintrygowany ruszył w tamtą stronę.   
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył. Na uboczu, na ławce siedział jakiś chłopak, a wokół niego i na nim siedziały ptaszki, ćwierkając. Wszystko wyglądałoby niezwykle słodko, gdyby nie to, że było ich niezwykle dużo. Nieznajomy skulił się i zaczął je z siebie delikatnie zrzucać, jednak te uparcie wracały. W końcu wstał i zaczął wymachiwać rękami.  
Magnus nie mógł wytrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem. Chłopak jeszcze go nie usłyszał, zainteresowany bardziej otrzepaniem się ze zwierzątek. W końcu książę, zainteresowany coraz bardziej tym niedorzecznym widokiem podszedł bliżej, a wszystkie ptaki zaczęły odlatywać przestraszone jego obecnością.  
Chłopak westchnął, patrząc na ostatniego wróbla, który usiadł mu na ręce.  
\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – Zapytał.  
Magnus zachichotał.  
Dopiero teraz nieznajomy się odwrócił i książę zobaczył najpiękniejszego mężczyznę, jakiego widział. Chwile wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu z uchylonymi ustami, aż nieznajomy się nie odezwał.  
\- Czy my się znamy? Mógłbym przysiąc, że gdzieś już widziałem twoje oczy.  
Magnus mógł tylko zamrugać zdziwiony nagłym zwrotem akcji. Chłopak chyba się zorientował jak to co właśnie powiedział zabrzmiało i na jego twarz wypłynął uroczy rumieniec. Magnus miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się jak głupi, ale zamiast tego wyprostował się i podniósł brew.  
\- Czy pan właśnie ze mną flirtuje?  
Nieznajomy zrobił przestraszoną minę.  
\- Nie! Nie, nic takiego. To znaczy inni na pewno ciągle z panem flirtują jest pan… - Zorientował się, co mówi i zatrzymał się zdenerwowany. – To znaczy, nie.   
\- No cóż, szkoda. To by była przyjemna rozrywka. – Odpowiedział Magnus. – Mogę wiedzieć z kim mam przyjemność?  
\- Ugh, tak. Jestem Alec. – Powiedział chłopak i już miał wyciągać rękę, gdy zobaczył że siedzi na nim ptaszek. Zrobił skonsternowaną minę.  
\- To niezwykłe, jak wezwałeś te wszystkie ptaki? – Wyciągnął rękę by pogłaskać wróbelka i ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, że ptak daje się dotnąć.  
\- Same przyleciały. – Odparł Alec. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz go wziąć.   
Nagle chwycił ptaka i podał go Magnusowi.   
\- Emmm, dziękuję? – Co on niby miał zrobić z wróblem?  
Co za interesujący chłopak, pomyślał, wpatrując się w jego błękitne oczy.  
\- A ty jak masz na imię?   
Magnus już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy przypomniał sobie, że ma na sobie przebranie. I chłopak w ogóle nie wydaje się go rozpoznawać, choć w całym królestwie nie było nikogo takiego jak on, może tylko jego ojciec król, byli do siebie w końcu bardzo podobni.  
\- Simon, mam na imię Simon. – Odpowiedział i od razu tego pożałował. Za jakie grzechy wybrał to idiotyczne imię?  
\- Miło mi. – Alec uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a jego serce na moment przestało bić.   
Boże, gdzie ten chłopak się przed nim schował?  
\- Nie pracujesz przez przypadku na zamku? Masz podobne ubranie do tego, w którym przyszli posłańcy.  
\- Tak. Jestem… pracuję w zamku jako straż przyboczna księcia.  
Przygotował się na podekscytowanie i pytania o następcę tronu. Czyli właściwie o siebie.  
\- Cóż, jeśli choć trochę się o niego martwisz, powiedz mu żeby trzymał się z daleka od dwóch dziewczyn w przebraniach anioła i łabędzia. Nie chce się z nimi ożenić, uwierz mi.  
\- Jasne, powiem mu. Dzięki za radę, książę na pewno będzie wdzięczny.  
\- Ty też będziesz…  
Jego pytanie zostało przerwane przez krzyk kobiety ze sklepu.  
\- Alec, leniu, gdzie jesteś, chodź tu natychmiast!   
Chłopak spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos i ominął Magnusa. Ten złapał go za rękę.  
\- Będę. Ty będziesz? – Zapytał z nadzieją.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję.  
Kobieta znowu krzyknęła, a Alec wyrwał się i uciekł. Książę mógł tylko patrzeć nieszczęśliwy jak znika. Z roztargnieniem pogłaskał wróbelka. Nagle ktoś nim potrzasnął wyrywając z marzeń.  
\- Ej, słyszysz mnie? Od pięciu minut cię szukam. – Powiedział wkurzony Raphael. W ręku trzymał zapakowaną paczkę.  
\- Noo.  
\- Czy ty masz wróbla w ręku?  
\- Noooo.  
\- Dlaczego masz go w ręku?  
\- Alec mi dał. – Odwrócił się do przyjaciela z głupim uśmiechem.  
\- Kto to Alec? – Zapytał Rafi marszcząc brwi.  
\- Miłość mojego życia. – Odpowiedział książę rozmarzony.


	3. Cisza przed burzą

Alec ledwie rejestrował ciągłą gadaninę swoich przyrodnich sióstr i macochy w drodze powrotnej do domu. W myślach ciągle miał twarz tego pięknego mężczyzny, który wyglądał niezwykle znajomo. Oczywiście, że musiał zrobić z siebie głupca na jego oczach, na dodatek Simon widział jak obsiadły go ptaki. I dał mu wróbla, po co to zrobił, durny? Teraz mężczyzna pewnie miał go za jakiegoś dziwoląga.   
Oddałby wiele by jeszcze trochę z nim porozmawiać, ale macocha musiała akurat wtedy skończyć swoje ośmiogodzinne zakupy. Może to i lepiej, nie mógł się dalej błaźnić.   
Po co zapytał czy będzie na balu? Przecież to wiadome, że gwardia przyboczna księcia będzie na balu. Pewnie będą ustawieni wokół niego by każdy wiedział kim jest i mógł sobie wybrać najpiękniejszą dziewczynę, która z pewnością rzuci się mu w ramiona. Nawet całe dziesiątki pięknych księżniczek…  
\- Te, otwieraj wreszcie te drzwi, kopciuchu! – Z przemyśleń wyrwał go krzyk Katrine.  
Nie zauważył, gdy dotarli do ich czasowego domu w mieście, pensjonatu miłej staruszki. Posłusznie wyszedł z karocy i nadstawił rękę by pomóc wyjść swoim siostrą. Macocha nie dotknęłaby go nigdy, nawet by uderzyć.   
Kobiety ruszyły na górę do swoich pokoi, a Alec z paczkami za nimi. Odstawił je w holu i skłoniwszy głowę wyszedł na dół, do swojego niewielkiego pokoju dla służby. Gdy wszedł do środka powitał go szeroki uśmiech Maxa.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że biegasz gdzieś po podwórku. – Powiedział odpowiadając uśmiechem.   
\- Czekałem na ciebie. Mam niespodziankę! – Odpowiedział chłopiec podskakując podekscytowany.   
\- Ja też mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Ale ty pierwszy. Co tam masz?   
Max z niecierpliwością podszedł do łóżka i wyciągnął z pod spodu szare opakowanie z niespodzianką w środku. Alec uścisnął braciszka mocno i usiadł. Spojrzał na podekscytowanego chłopaka, który się niecierpliwił i zaczął rozwiązywać podniszczoną tasiemkę. W zawiniątku leżało parę rzeczy: skórzane naramienniki, kamizelka, wysokie buty na rzemienie.   
\- Co to jest? – Spytał chłopaka.  
\- Twoje przebranie na bal! Pójdziesz jako myśliwy. Jest do tego też płaszcz. – Wyciągnął długi skórzany płaszcz spod łóżka.  
\- To... to genialne. – Powiedział Alec uśmiechając się do brata i uścisnął go. – Skąd to wszystko masz?  
\- Pomagałem dziś temu panu co mieszka obok w sprzątaniu rezydencji. Powiedział mi o swoim synu, który mieszka na drugim końcu królestwa. To wszystko jego, pozwolił mi to zabrać dla ciebie jako zapłatę za pomoc. No i chyba pójdę do niego jeszcze jutro, bardzo ładnie opowiada. Wiesz, że to nie jego rezydencja tylko jakiegoś wielkiego pana?  
\- Nie, nie wiedziałem. Musisz mu ode mnie podziękować.  
Max uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Alec, a co ty chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – Zapytał prędko zainteresowany.  
\- Wiesz, jak byłem dzisiaj na targu to przywołałem nie jednego, a cały tabun ptaszków…  
Max zachichotał.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- No, całego mnie obsiadły i nie chciały odlecieć. Dopiero, gdy podszedł do mnie pewien chłopak odleciały.  
Chłopiec zaczął się wesoło śmiać. Alec objął go ramieniem i bratersko roztrzepał mu włosy.  
\- Z czego się śmiejesz? To było straszne!  
\- Mówiłem ci, że twój głos ma magiczne właściwości! – Odparł Max. – Jakby wzywał wszystkie zwierzęta z okolicy!   
Chłopak pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak czy inaczej dzisiaj były niewiarygodnie podatne na moją „magię”. – Przewrócił oczami. – Ale wiesz, to nawet dobrze. Inaczej ten chłopak nigdy by mnie nie zauważył.  
Max zamrugał.  
\- Chłopak? Ten co odstraszył ptaki? – Uśmiechnął się słodko. – Podoba ci się?  
\- Ma na imię Simon i spotykamy się na balu.  
Na to trochę zmarkotniał.  
\- Myślałem, że poznasz tam księcia i nie będziemy musieli dłużej mieszkać z tymi paskudami.  
Alec zamrugał niedowierzająco w końcu jednak zrozumiał brata.  
\- Całkowicie cię rozumiem, też mam ich dość. Jednak mam już siedemnaście lat za niedługo będę już pełnoletni. Wtedy pójdę do pracy i wyniesiemy się od nich. Te dwie panny kogoś sobie znajdą i zajmą się matką, a wtedy na pewno mi powie gdzie jest Isabelle. Może i ja do tego czasu wyjdę za mąż i w końcu się uwolnimy od macochy…  
\- Ale gdybyś spotkał księcia i on by się w tobie zakochał to kazałbyś mu dowiedzieć się gdzie jest siostra i moglibyśmy zamieszkać w zamku!  
\- Ale ja nie chcę księcia. – Alec skrzywił się. – Na pewno jest czarujący, rozpuszczony i rozwiązły… Po za tym, wyobrażasz mnie sobie jako królową? Nie sadzę by królestwo to przetrwało.  
Nie rozbawił brata jak zamierzał, ten tylko spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! Byłbyś najlepszą królową z możliwych! – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Uwielbiasz się martwić o wszystko i wszystkich, a jako królowa mógłbyś to robić non stop.  
Alec prychnął.  
\- Nie chcę księcia. Możesz go sobie wziąć.  
\- Faceta…? Nie dziękuję, to pozostawię tobie.

 

Magnus nazwał wróbla Prezes Ćwir i nie rozstawał się z nim nawet na kolacji. Ojciec patrzył na niego dosyć długo, obserwując jak karmi pupila okruszkami. Camille również go obserwowała, posyłając irytujące „zalotne” spojrzenia, aż miał ochotę wylać jej na łeb gulasz.  
\- Ściągniesz wreszcie z ramienia tego ptaka? Wyglądasz z nim jak głupiec. – Odparł wreszcie król.  
\- Nie ściągnę. Przyzwyczajaj się.  
Prezes ćwierknął jakby się zgadzając i omijając palce wyjął z dłoni Magnusa kolejny okruszek.   
\- Skąd ty go masz? Sam mam nadzieję, że nie łapałeś…  
\- Dostałem od przyjaciela.   
Król nie powiedział nic więcej tylko wstał, kiwnął mu głową i poszedł w swoją stronę. Co nie ucieszyło księcia, który został sam z Camille.  
\- Bal już jutro, nie mogę się doczekać. – Powiedział dziewczyna słodko.  
Była od niego o dwa miesiące starsza i piękna. Blond włosy jak zwykle lekko podpięte z boku głowy okalały jej śliczną twarz, sukienka podkreślała doskonałą sylwetkę, a jej jasny kolor sprawiał, że wyglądała niewinnie. Niestety było to mylne wrażenie.  
Pierwszy raz spotkali się, gdy została wysłana do tego królestwa na wakacje. Mieli po trzynaście lat i przypadli sobie do gustu. Razem broili i robili psikusy. Niechętnie się rozstawali. Magnus nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jej rodzina tak chętnie się z nią rozstawała i niechętnie brała do siebie z powrotem, zwłaszcza książę Malcolm.  
Gdy mieli po piętnaście lat Magnus zakochał się „na zabój”. No właśnie, wtedy właśnie myślał, że będzie ją kochać na wieki, jak większość nastolatków. Chodzili ze sobą za rączkę, uciekali w miejsca gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie i kształcili w sztuce pocałunków. Magnus zgadzał się na wszystkie głupoty, które chciała robić, dostawała dosłownie wszystko. Cały pozostały rok słali do siebie listy, a książę nie mógł się doczekać by znowu się z nią nie zobaczyć.  
Magnus chciał się z nią ożenić jak tylko skończą osiemnaście lat. Jednak, gdy w tamte wakacje przyjechała Camille, na trzy dni miał zostać również jej brat. W godzinę przed odjazdem odnalazł Magnusa samego i ostrzegł:  
\- Mówię ci to bo wiem, że wydaje ci się, że kochasz moją siostrę. Ona nie jest taka słodka i miła jak myślisz. Chciałbym zostawić was oboje w spokoju i móc raz na zawsze się jej pozbyć, ale nie mogę. Nie wiem czy nie będzie zdolna przekonać cię do wojny… Wiem, że nawet, jeśli cię kocha, to jeszcze bardziej kocha myśl o koronie na swojej głowie, władzy i zaszczytach. Zemście na mnie, że jej to odebrałem. Zrobi dla tych rzeczy wszystko. Nie dziwi cię jak dobra jest w łóżku, naprawdę myślisz, że była i będzie ci wierna do śmierci? Spała z połową zamku… - W tym momencie nie wytrzymał i czerwony na twarzy próbował walnąć książątko w jego kłamliwe usta. Próbował, bo chłopak złapał jego pięć i pchnął go tak mocno, że aż upadł. Upokorzony, sklął siebie w myślach za to, że nie był dobrym wojownikiem. Malcolm spojrzał na niego smutno. – Cokolwiek zdecydujesz zapamiętaj sobie to ostrzeżenie.  
Magnus obsypał go wyzwiskami, mówił nawet wtedy, kiedy chłopaka już dawno z nim nie było. A potem sklął siebie i to, że ryczy jak głupi na podłodze.  
Nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo, ale musiał się przekonać.   
No i się przekonał.  
\- Owszem. Mam nadzieję, że poznam kogoś kto mnie nie zdradzi. – Odparł sucho.  
Wstydliwie spuściła oczka, nawet rumieniec potrafiła udawać.   
\- Nigdy mi nie przebaczysz? – Zapytała głosem jak otchłań rozpaczy. –Ty nigdy nie popełniasz błędów? – Z oczu popłynęły jej łzy.  
\- Nie takich.  
Gwałtownie odsunął krzesło i wyszedł, a Prezes ćwierkał radośnie jakby się cieszył, że nie musi już patrzeć na to żałosne przedstawienie.

Camille otarła łzę z furią i warknęła, w ogóle nie po dziewczyńsku. Kiedyś był taki podatny na jej wszystkie humorki, a teraz żadnej reakcji na jej pięknie zagrane łzy i smutną minkę?! Żeby zdobyć koronę musiała coś z tym zrobić!  
Przeklinała w myśli ten przeklęty maskowy bal i przeklętego króla Asmodeusa. Powinien kazać Magnusowi się z nią ożenić, w końcu była księżniczką sąsiedniego królestwa, ich ślub byłby wisienką na torcie całej jego pracy nad pokojem między królestwami. Ona zostałaby uwielbianą, piękną królową, najłagodniejszą i najlepszą z wszystkich królowych, które kiedykolwiek rządziły.   
Szybko otrząsnęła się ze swoich myśli i popędziła za Magnusem. Tego lata nie spędziła z nim dużo czasu, właściwie widziała go tylko na posiłkach. Tak było od dwóch lat…  
Dogoniła go, przez te durne ptaszysko będzie mogła go zawsze znaleźć. Na coś się przyda. Ciekawe który przyjaciel mu to dał, nie miał ich za dużo.   
\- Magnus!  
Camille zatrzymała się zza zakrętem i nadstawiła uszu. Jego przygłupi, gadatliwy gwardzista zawsze z durnym uśmiechem na twarzy, jak się nazywał? Salomon, Sheldon?  
\- Co chcesz? – Warknął Magnus niezadowolony.  
\- Co tak niemiło, przyjacielu?  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie dziś jeszcze ty… A taki miły dzień miałem…  
\- No cóż, muszę niestety cię zdołować jeszcze bardziej. Nie ma w ogóle mowy bym ciebie udawał, rozumiesz? A już na pewno nie będę tańczył z Raffem-gburem…  
\- Ciii! Ciszej, idioto! – Syknął od razu Magnus. – Ktoś może usłyszeć!  
\- Dobra, przepraszam.  
\- Chodź, porozmawiamy w moim pokoju.  
Ruszyli szybkim krokiem, a ona za nimi szatańskim uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy weszli do środka i zamknęli drzwi, ona szybko ruszyła do pokoju obok. Już dawno odkryła, że na dole ściany jest kratka wentylacyjna, przez którą dobrze niesie się dźwięk. Uklękła teraz przy niej.  
\- Musisz, to rozkaz! Jak nie chcesz z nim, to możesz z kimś innym, tylko trzymaj się z dala od Camille.   
\- No, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę. Czemu ja?  
\- Bo jesteśmy tej samej postury i mamy podobny kolor włosów. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
\- Nie… - Odparł kwaśno Shown.  
\- No i dobra. Boże… Jeszcze tylko parę dni i na zawsze uwolnię się od widma ślubu z Camille. Blech.  
Dziewczyna zaczęła w duchu rzucać na niego klątwy. Jeszcze nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Jeśli się dowiem, że komuś wygadałeś, utnę ci… - Nie dokończył, nie musiał. – Ojciec postawił mi ultimatum, mam wziąć ślub. Z kimś, w kim się zakocham albo z Camille. Dlatego jest ten bal, muszę poznać kogoś porządnego i pokazać go ojcu w ostatni dzień balu albo jestem skazany na całe życie z Nią.   
\- Aha, to ja mam być zasłoną dymną, byś mógł znaleźć miłość swojego życia?  
Magnus siedział cicho przez chwilę, a prezes ćwierkał.  
\- Już znalazłem. Mamy się spotkać na balu! – Powiedział w końcu i w jego głosie było słychać podekscytowanie.  
\- Och, kiedy?!  
\- Dzisiaj, na mieście. To on mi dał prezesa. Jest nieziemski. Zabawny i słodki…  
\- Cieszę się z tobą, naprawdę. Zostawić cię samego, byś mógł sobie pofantazjować?  
Do Camille dotarło uderzenie i wyciszony przez coś śmiech.  
\- Jesteś ohydny, Simon. Ale on nie wie kim jestem.  
Zamrugała zdziwiona. I chyba nie tylko ona.  
\- Co? Ale, że co?  
\- No, nie wie, że jestem księciem. Myśli, że mam na imię Simon i jestem strażą przyboczną.  
\- Podałeś się za mnie?! – Wykrzyknął niedowierzająco.  
\- Tak, niestety… Bo on nie wiedział kim jestem i bałem się, że jak mu powiem to albo ucieknie, albo zacznie się kłaniać albo nie wiem… Będzie się zachowywał z szacunkiem.  
\- No to masz niezły kłopot, przyjacielu.  
O tak, miał. Ale ona go niedługo załatwi. Już ma plan.


	4. Bal

W dzień balu jakby wszyscy oszaleli, szaleństwo nie ominęło również domu Aleca. Wszystkie kobiety od rana chodziły jak na szpilkach, siostry się kłóciły, a macocha dopinała na ostatni guzik wóz, w którym miały pojechać. Bo przecież nie pojedzie w czymś poniżej jej godności i muszą się prezentować by książę zwrócił na nie uwagę. Alec nie miał pojęcia jak książę, zajęty zapewnie flirtowaniem i tańcem ma zobaczyć czym przyjechały, ale nic nie mówił.  
W końcu macocha wyrzuciła go na zewnątrz by kobiety mogły swobodnie się przebierać i malować. Na to tylko czekał. Max poszedł pomagać mężczyźnie w dużej rezydencji obok, więc on też się tam zwrócił. Miał zamiar spędzić z bratem trochę czasu, zwarzywszy na to, że ostatnio nie mogli pobyć ze sobą dłużej. Im starszy był chłopczyk tym bardziej Alec odciągał go od pomagania w domu i kazał korzystać z życia. Bawić się, uczyć. Już nie starał się utrzymać ich domu w doskonałym stanie, a tylko w takim by mogli nim wytrzymać. Większość kwiatów, ozdób i pamiątek zniknęło, sprzedane bądź schowane, ale on już nie miał siły się tym przejmować. Chciał tylko by Max miał dobre życie.  
Dochodził do rezydencji, z każdym krokiem słysząc coraz to głośniejsze odgłosy: śmiech, jakiś rozkaz, rozbawiona odpowiedź. W końcu dotarł do otwartej bramy i zobaczył duże podwórze, na którym stał piękny rzeźbiony wóz. Służący wypakowywali z niego parę kufrów. Obok tego wszystkiego kluczył koń z jeźdźcem i Maxem siedzącym przed nim.  
Chłopak prowadzący zwierzę był piękny. Miał rozwiane blond włosy, piękną twarz z równym nosem, pełnymi ustami i świecącymi jakąś życiodajną energią oczami. Gdyby Alec nie spotkał wczoraj piękniejszego mężczyzny zapewne straciłby dech w piersi.   
W tej chwili zauważył go Max.  
\- Alec! – Zaczął do niego machać energicznie.  
Wołany odmachał nieśmiało i ruszył w głąb dworu. Jeździec wszedł i pociągnął za sobą Maxa. Kiedy Alec podchodził stwierdził, że kogoś mu ten chłopak przypomina, kogoś kogo znał dawno temu.  
\- Alexander niesamowicie miło znowu cię zobaczyć. – Odparł z uśmiechem.  
Chłopak zamrugał i nagle do niego dotarło.  
\- Jonathan… O mój Boże…  
Po śmierci swojej żony, Baron Herondale zabrał syna i ruszył w niekończącą się podróż biznesową. Czasami dojeżdżał do niego Robert, to podczas jednego takiego wypadu zmarł. Jednak mężczyzna nie powrócił. Alec nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczy młodego Herondale’a.  
\- Proszę, mów mi Jace. No i tak, to ja. Mój ojciec uznał, że bal to świetny czas na odświeżenie paru znajomości w kraju. W końcu mamy tu wielu stałych klientów, których nie widzieliśmy od wielu lat.  
\- Idziesz na bal?  
\- Ja? No coś ty… Nie mam jeszcze siedemnastu lat! Po za tym mógłbym wszystkich przyćmić moją urodą i magnetyzmem wszystkie wariatki, które będą polować na księcia… Jeszcze by się wtedy we mnie zakochał i co by było? – Odparł ze zgrozą w głosie i pokręcił głową.  
Alec uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.  
\- Ale zjechali się tu wszyscy arystokraci, bogacze i inni wielcy panowie ze swoimi córeczkami, żeby je wyswatać. To dobra okazja by się między nimi pokręcić i zdobyć parę znajomości. – Dokończył chłopak. – A ty idziesz?  
\- Mam taką nadzieję. Chcę spotkać na nim znajomego. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Chyba swojego chłopaka… - Zaświergotał Max z wrednym uśmieszkiem.  
Alec stuknął go palcami w czoło ze śmiechem.  
\- Wcale nie!  
\- A kto to jest? – Zapytał Jace wietrząc interes.  
\- Simon, pracuje w straży księcia. – Odparł patrząc na buty. – Jest miły.  
\- Słyszałem, że książę lubi modnie się ubierać. Może wspomnij swojemu… eee, Simonowi… że mamy najlepsze tkaniny z każdej ze stron świata, jakich jest mało w tym królestwie.   
\- Jasne. Jak będzie jakaś sposobność. – Zgodził się Alec dla świętego spokoju.  
\- Wspaniale. Może pójdziemy coś zjeść i opowiem wam o moich podróżach. Przeżyłem tyle wspaniałych przygód, tyle krain zwiedziliśmy z ojcem! Nie uwierzycie ile tam na świecie jest rzeczy do zobaczenia!

Kiedy skończyli rozmawiać był już wieczór, zostały jedynie trzy godziny do balu, a ponad godzinę jechało się na zamek w powozie, w końcu było postawiony na niewielkim wzgórzu, a drogi z pewnością będą zakorkowane. Alec pożegnał się z Jacem i Maxem, który zostawał u niego na noc, w końcu będzie spał w przyzwoitych warunkach. Pobiegł do domu, gdzie kobiety czesały się i malowały. Gdy je zobaczył nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyrodnie siostry mogą być jeszcze piękniejsze niż dotychczas. Gdy Anastazja siedziała tak w ciszy, umalowana, a jakaś kobieta robiła jej fryzurę, w stroju anioła naprawdę wyglądała jakby zeszła na ziemię by nieść nadzieję. Spojrzała na niego obojętnie i zamknęła oczy. Młodsza z sióstr w przeciwieństwie do Katrine traktowała go jak powietrze, nie była ani miła ani niemiła.   
Starsza przeglądała się znudzona w lustrze.  
\- Na co się gapisz, kopciuchu? – Zapytała go opryskliwie, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. – Pewnie czyści ludzie zawsze cię zaskakują?  
Tak, Katrine była piękna dopóki nie otworzyła ust i nie odezwała się.  
\- Kochanie. – Odparła jej matka ostrzegająco. – Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłam, niewinny uśmiech i tylko miłe rzeczy. Nie plotkuj z partnerem o innych i nie wyrażaj się niemiło! To może odstraszyć księcia. Ćwicz już teraz, żebyś się nie zapomniała.  
\- Oczywiście. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ślicznie, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach. – Przepraszam, braciszku, denerwuję się. – Spojrzała na niego z dołu niewinnie.  
\- Perfekcja. – Pochwaliła ją matka, a siostry zachichotały, jakby usłyszały żart.  
Alec był przerażony. Te kobiety były cwane jak lisy, zmienne jak kameleon. Fałszywe…  
\- Idź na dół, zobacz czy wszystko przygotowane.  
\- Czy ja też mogę jechać na bal? – Zapytał.  
Wszystkie kobiety przerwały to co robiły i popatrzyły na niego.  
\- Ty? – Katrine od razu zapomniała o lekcji bycia uroczą. – A po co chcesz tam jechać? Umyć podłogi?  
\- Spokojnie, kochanie. – Odparła macocha i spojrzała na niego zamyślona. – Myślę, że możesz…  
\- Co? – Starszą córkę zatkało.  
\- Oczywiście. Jeśli masz przebranie i pojazd to proszę bardzo.   
Oczywiście, że był haczyk. Jak niby ma pojechać jak kobiety zabierają pojazd i wszystkie konie… Jednak kobieta nie wiedziała nic o Jace’ie ani o przebraniu danym mu przez Maxa. Po za tym, nawet jeśli będzie musiał iść na piechotę zrobi to, choćby miał iść całą noc, a potem móc porozmawiać z Simonem tylko przez godzinę i musieć wracać.  
\- Dziękuje. – Odpowiedział obojętnie i poszedł na dół.   
Pomógł stajennemu uczesać, dokarmić konie, pozapinać im uprząż. Potem za pozwoleniem pobiegł szybko do swojego pokoju. Zostało niewiele czasu, a już za dziesięć minut będą wyjeżdżać. Gdy tylko dotarł do pokoju jego serce stanęło. Na łóżku leżało jego przebranie… w strzępach, pociętych nierówno przez nóż. Czując, że żółć podchodzi mu do gardła usiadł przy marnych resztkach stroju myśliwskiego i podniósł małe kartki papieru umieszczone na ich środku. Jego zaproszenie. Nie wiedział ile się na to wszystko gapił ze łzami w oczach, ale usłyszał w końcu jak jego „rodzina” odjeżdża w stronę zamku, na bal.  
W końcu wstał i zaczął sprzątać ten bałagan. Wyrzucił je na śmietnik i ruszył w stronę dworu. Nie podda się tak łatwo. Jace i Max na pewno co wymyślą.  
Najbardziej było mu smutno, że wspaniały strój, który podarował mu jego braciszek poszedł na marne. A przecież nie była to do końca ich własność. Jak można komuś zrobić takie świństwo. Najwidoczniej można było, jeśli było się Lady Irene. Tym bardziej wiedział, że jego przyrodnie siostry nie mogą wyjść za księcia. Królestwo w ich dłoniach zbankrutuje.  
W końcu przyszedł na dwór i zastukał do drzwi.  
\- Alec, co ty tu robisz? – Zapytał się Max zdziwiony. – Czemu nie jesteś na balu.  
\- Przepraszam cię Max. Macocha zniszczyła całkowicie strój, który mi dałeś. Bo byłem na tyle głupi by spytać czy mogę iść na bal. Przecież to oczywiste, że nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła…  
\- Och, Alec! Co za wredna…  
\- Co się dzieje? Czemu tu jesteś a nie na balu? – Zapytał Jace, który również podszedł do drzwi.  
Alec opowiedział im co się stało, a obaj słuchający zapłonęli słusznym gniewem.  
\- Co za…  
\- Wiem. Jednak nie przyszedłem tu się użalać, tylko spytać czy macie jakieś pomysły… - Odparł Alec, zanim Jace zdążył zakląć.  
\- Oczywiście! – Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi. – Jak widać mam najlepsze ubrania z najlepszej tkaniny w całych królestwach świata. Mam więc też takie które nadają się na lorda by mógł iść na bal.  
\- Ale tam było też zaproszenie…  
\- Masz. – Jace podał mu kartkę, którą wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni.  
Było to zaproszenie dla barona Herondale.  
\- To było dla mojego ojca, ale nie ma tu jego imienia, więc i ty na nie wejdziesz. Po za tym tak cię ubierzemy, że wszyscy pomyślą, że przyjechał książę z innego kraju!  
Alec spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia jak ci dziękować…  
\- Zrobisz to informując księcia o naszych najlepszych produktach.  
\- Na pewno to zrobię. – Przytulił mocno przyjaciela.  
Max zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Nie ma czasu! Chodźmy szybko cię ubrać bo i tak już jesteś spóźniony.

Więc teraz Alec stał przed dworem, w najpiękniejszych ubraniach jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Wszystko było czarne, spodnie opinały jego nogi, przy pasie miał imitacje sztyletów, na plecach dwa skrzyżowane imitacje mieczy. Tors pokrywała złota lekka zbroja. Maska była cała czarna na pół twarzy, bez żadnych zdobień. Mimo dość ascetycznego wykonania wyglądało to bardzo drogo i egzotycznie. Jace powiedział, że to imitacja z pewnego kraju. Tam ludzie myśleli, że tak wyglądają samuraje, ale tak naprawdę tak nie było. Tak czy inaczej przebranie było niesamowite i bardzo mu pasowało.  
\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie. Jak sama śmierć. – Odparł Max z zachwytem.  
\- Dzięki. – Alec pogłaskał delikatny materiał na jego przedramieniu. Musiał kosztować fortunę i chłopak czuł się niegodny noszenia go. Jego rzeczy były znoszone i tanie. Spojrzał na przyjaciół. – Tak bardzo wam dziękuję. Jesteście najlepsi.  
\- Mów mi wróżko chrzestna. – Zaśmiał się Jace. – A teraz chodźmy, pojazd księżniczki czeka.  
Popchał go do wyjścia i wyszli na zewnątrz. A tam stał już przygotowany wóz. Tym razem jednak uprząż koni lśniła srebrno, a woźnica był ubrany w wytworny frak. Firanki od okien też były zmienione, lśniły złoto, a pod odpowiednim kontem widać było zrywającą się do lotu czaple.  
\- Nie za bardzo rzuca się w oczy?  
\- Jest genialne! – Zawołał Max ucieszony.  
\- Słuchaj brata! – Zaśmiał się Jace. – Masz dzisiaj lśnić! Każdy będzie się zastanawiał, kim jesteś! Może nawet wezmą cię za królewicza? Może sam książę zwróci na ciebie uwagę. – Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
\- Jadę do przyjaciela, a nie brać udział w tej głupiej rywalizacji…   
\- Jasne.  
\- Ugh, musze pamiętać by przyjechać przed macochą… Tylko kiedy ona może wracać…  
\- Droga jest długa. Najlepiej będzie jak po prostu wyjedziesz o północy, wtedy powinieneś mieć jeszcze mnóstwo czasu by opowiedzieć nam jak było i wrócić do domu.  
Alexander uśmiechnął się.  
\- Oczywiście, że przyjadę. I zarekomenduję te twoje wytworne tkaniny. – Odparł rozbawiony.  
Długo już nie czuł się tak niesamowicie. To było magiczne, mieć przyjaciela…  
\- Dobra, jedź już, zanim się tu z Maxem rozpłaczemy. – Przewrócił oczami Jace. – I mamy wiele więcej rzeczy w asortymencie, nie tylko materiał!  
Alec zaśmiał się perliście i wskoczył do wozu. Woźnica od razu ruszył, a chłopak wychylił się z okna by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na przyjaciół. Ci machali mu wesoło, a Max nawet przez chwilę ścigał się z powozem, aż konie przyśpieszyły, a chłopczyk zniknął za zakrętem.

Magnus chodził po holu jak na szpilkach. Bal już się zaczął, coraz więcej gości chodziło po wielkiej sali balowej, jego ojciec pił spokojnie wino na wielkim tronie i rozglądał się, co jakiś czas, ktoś podchodził i rozmawiał z nim. Tłum był kolorowy i barwny, wszyscy wystroili się w piękne i z pewnością drogie stroje. Magnus widział pół godziny temu jak z wozu wychodzą piękne dziewczyny, anioł i łabędź oraz ich matka, miał nadzieję zobaczyć z nimi Aleca, ale były same. Kiedy to zauważył zdziwił się, czy to nie są jakieś jego krewne? A może po prostu był z nimi tylko na tych zakupach, ale tak naprawdę nie miał z nimi wiele wspólnego?  
Bądź co bądź, one przybyły już pół godziny temu, a po Alecu ani śladu. Czyżby nie mógł przyjechać? Nie chciał? Może zdawało mu się, że chłopak jest nim zainteresowany, ale tak naprawdę nie był? Ugh! No, ale w kolejce wozów było ich jeszcze wiele, więc może po prostu stoi gdzieś w tym korku?   
Magnus obrócił się w stronę sali i zobaczył Simona w jego przebraniu. On i Izzy zajęli się nim tak, że teraz w jego starym przebraniu i masce wyglądał jak on. Oczy podkreślone czarną kredką, na powiekach i rzęsach sporo niebieskiego brokatu, na twarzy brązowo złota maska oblepiona żółtymi szafirami. Luźna podkoszulka związana w pasie pasem z jedwabiu, na to brązowa kamizelka i luźne ciemnozielone spodnie do połowy łydek. Buty, szmaragdowo zielone i wysokie, we wzór pnącego się w górę bluszczu. Wyglądał jak leśny duch z bogatego rodu. Najważniejsze, że dziewczyny przyglądały się mu z podejrzliwością i nadzieją. Gorzej, ze zamiast zachowywać się jak on, patrzył z przestrachem, błagalnie na trzymającego go pod ramię Raphaela.   
Ale na to nie mógł nic poradzić. Raphael na pewno sobie jakoś z tym poradzi.  
Nagle ludzie wokół niego zrobili się dziwnie rozemocjonowani. Magnus nie rozróżniał słów, ale źródło zdawało się być na schodach zamku. Książe, mając dziwne przeczucie, zaczął się przepychać i wkrótce zobaczył, o co chodzi. Pod zamek zajechał egzotyczny wóz, rzeźbienia na bokach były inne, dziwniejsze od tych robionych w tym królestwie. Wysiadł z niego chłopak ubrany w lśniącą złotą zbroję na całkowicie czarnym stroju, z mieczami na plecach i przy pasie, spojrzenie miał zdeterminowane. Spojrzał jakby wprost na niego, aż przeszedł go dreszcz. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak skrytobójca na łowach, ale jeśli Magnus miałby umrzeć z jego rąk zrobiłby to z rozkoszą.   
Mężczyzna podał strażnikowi kawałek papieru i po wymienieniu paru słów ruszył schodami w górę. Każdy jego krok coraz bardziej utwierdzał księcia w przekonaniu, że to jego ukochany. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kim on w końcu był? Bogaczem czy pomniejszym arystokratą?  
Nie mogąc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jak w transie ruszył do Alec. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Simon?  
\- Alec. Wreszcie jesteś. Już myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz.  
\- Miałem drobne problemy. – Wytłumaczył się.  
Zanim cisza stała się niezręczna, Magnus złapał go za przedramię. Materiał jego przebrania był niesamowity.   
\- Chodźmy zatańczyć. – Powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem i pociągnął go w głąb sali. Jednak chłopak zaczął się opierać.  
\- Nie umiem tańczyć! – Wyszeptał mu do ucha błagalnie.  
Magnus się zaśmiał. Kto by zgadnął, że tajemniczy mężczyzna w niesamowitym stroju nie umie tańczyć? Chyba żaden z tych ludzi spoglądających na nich z zaciekawieniem.   
\- To nic, nauczę cię, to nic wielkiego.  
Wyprowadził ich na parkiet i złapał go, doprowadzając ich do pozycji wyjściowej walca.  
\- Po prostu stań blisko mnie. I pierwsza prawa lewa noga do tyłu. – Ruszył, a chłopak automatycznie wykonał jego rozkaz. Na początku tańczyli powoli, Alec przyzwyczajał się do rytmu, ciała partnera blisko jego i zapamiętywał sekwencje kroków. Coraz szybciej, aż w końcu zaczęli sunąć gładko po kole, między innymi parami, patrząc na siebie z uśmiechami. W końcu piosenka się skończyła i zaczęła nowa. Pary zaczęły ustawiać się do kotyliona. Magnus, niezbyt zadowolony, bo wiedział, że zostaną rozdzieleni próbował ich wyciągnąć, ale Alec już ich ustawił i uśmiechał się do niego. W końcu muzyka zaczęła właściwe tony i przebierańcy zaczęli taniec.  
Najpierw wirowali z Alekiem, dłonie złączone na poziomie ramion, w jedną stronę, zamiana i w drugą stronę. Znowu połączenie i walc po kwadracie, wirowanie po kole, aż tłum rozmywa się w oczach. Chłopak zakręcił nim, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie i zachichotał. I nagle znalazł się w ramionach kogoś innego.  
Magnus zaskoczony spojrzał w bok, gdzie chłopak tańczył z jakąś śliczną dziewczyną. Ta patrzyła na niego jak w obrazek. Jak w transie wykonywał właściwe ruchy, nie myśląc nawet o nich tylko obserwując swojego chłopaka od ptaków. I był coraz, coraz dalej od niego.   
Jednak w końcu z powrotem wylądował przy nim.  
\- Mam cię. – Uśmiechnął się Alec.  
\- O tak, masz. – Zaśmiał się Magnus i pociągnął z dala od tańczących, gdzieś gdzie mogli być sami.  
Najpierw jednak zahaczyli o stół z prowiantem, bufet pełen był napoi, przekąsek dla głodnych i spragnionych gości, a wokół uwijali się służący. Magnus wziął swój ulubiony sok, vafini czyli przekąska nadziewana jajkiem i łososiem.   
\- Byłem tak zdenerwowany tym, że nie przyjdziesz, że aż nie mogłem nic przełknąć przez cały dzień. – Odparł Magnus rozbawiony, zasłaniając usta ręką.  
Alec spojrzał na niego, jakby doskonale go rozumiał i wziął jakąś ładną kanapeczkę. Jedli przez chwile, w końcu Alec dolał im napoju i Magnus wskazał mu gestem by poszli gdzieś w cichsze miejsce.  
W końcu w którymś korytarzu z kolei zrobiło się przyjemnie cicho.  
\- Gdzie idziemy? – Zapytał Alec.  
\- Do ogrodu, tam będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Jest tam altanka z siedzeniami. W końcu otworzył właściwe drzwi. Spodziewał się jakiegoś wyrazu podziwu, ale chłopak był cichy. Magnus spojrzał na niego, ten rozglądał się z dziwnym melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Hmm? – Wymruczał pytająco.  
\- Och, przepraszam, ale mam wrażenie, jakbym już kiedyś tu był…   
Alec potrząsnął głową jakby chciał pozbyć się myśli i ruszył do przodu. Dokładnie w stronę altanki.   
\- Więc… O czym będziemy rozmawiać? – Zapytał Magnus wesoło.  
\- Mam pewien pomysł. – Odparł Alec. – Możemy zagrać w dwadzieścia pytań.  
Książę zmarszczył brwi.  
\- A jak w to się gra.  
Alec parsknął.  
\- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? – Zapytał się szczerze zaskoczony. Magnus nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Po prostu zadaje się pytania. Jedno pytanie zadaje ja a ty musisz powiedzieć prawdę. A potem ty zadajesz jedno. Proste jak budowa cepa.  
\- No dobrze. Ale ja chcę pierwszy. – Odparł Magnus szybko. Usiedli na ławce w altance. Alec popatrzył na niego wyczekująco, ale i trochę z obawą. – Jak brzmi twoje pełne imię? Bo Alec to jakiś skrót, prawda?  
Chłopak zaśmiał się.  
\- Alexander.  
Magnus powtórzył to imię smakując je. O tak, pasowało do jego anioła.  
\- Okej, Simon, teraz ja. – Na początku zamyślony Magnus nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Alexander mówi do niego tym imieniem, ale szybko sobie przypomniał. Ten chłopak nic nie wiedział… Książę nie miał jednak pojęcia jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.  
\- Hmmm, najradośniejsze wspomnienie?  
To było trudne. Magnusowi mignęło przed oczami wspomnienie psocenia z Cam. Wykradanie owoców służącym, uwalnianie kur z kurniku. Jednak nagle pojawił się w jego umyśle ogród, śmiech i niższy od niego chłopiec skaczący w miejscu i proszący o zabawę. Jednak wspomnienie to było tak stare, że chłopiec był zasłonięty mgłą, Magnus nie mógł za nic przypomnieć sobie jak wyglądał, albo chociaż jak miał na imię.  
\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie. To było tu, był ze mną mój pierwszy przyjaciel, bawiliśmy się cały dzień. Ale w końcu go zabrali i nigdy więcej go nie widziałem. Miałem osiem lat. Chyba był moją pierwszą miłością.  
Alec wydał z siebie krótkie „Hmmm”.  
\- Ja nigdy jeszcze się w nikim nie zakochałem.  
Magnus spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem pomieszanym z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Naprawdę? – Zapytał podnoszą brwi, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Nie mam czasu. Jestem bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. – W jego głosie zabrzmiał smutek i gorycz.  
\- Może znajdziesz go jednak trochę? – Zapytał z nadzieją Magnus.  
Przybliżył się do niego. Alec obrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Książę natychmiast utonął w tych niesamowitym niebieskim morzu. Jak zahipnotyzowani zbliżyli się do siebie, aż ich usta się złączyły. Był to niewinny spokojny całus, a jednak Magnus poczuł jak przez całe jego ciało przeleciał dreszcz przyjemności. Z westchnieniem zamknął oczy i natarł na Alexandra mocniej. Ich wargi wpasowały się w siebie idealnie. Cały świat zaczął znikać, potem zamek, bal, ogród, aż zostali tylko on i Alec, jego ukochany Alexander. Jego dłonie dotknęły delikatnie jego policzków, sunęły w dół do szyi. Ręce Aleca spoczęły na jego tali, palce zacisnęły lekko na tali. Przekrzywili głowy by poczuć go mocniej, pełniej. Język Magnusa przejechał po pełnej wardze Alec smakującej brzoskwinią i marakują. Chłopak zapraszająco uchylił usta, a książę chwaląc niebiosa za to przyzwolenie, pogłębił pocałunek smakując wnętrze jego ust.   
Nie mieli pojęcia ile czasu trwał ich pocałunek, ale gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie zakręciło im się w głowie. Magnus nie mógł uspokoić oddechu ani oderwać wzroku od zarumienionego Aleca. Wyciągnął rękę i zdjął z jego twarzy maskę. Chłopak spojrzał na niego pytająco. Magnus również uwolnił twarz.  
\- Tu ich nie potrzebujemy. – Uśmiechnął się.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową i niezręcznie objął ramiona.  
\- To był mój pierwszy pocałunek. – Wymamrotał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Magnus nie był zaskoczony, nie mógł jednak nie poczuć się na to potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń niezwykle szczęśliwym.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ostatni.  
\- Może… - Wymruczał nieśmiało. – Teraz twoja kolej na pytanie. – Przypomniał.  
\- Podobało ci się? – Zapytał Magnus sugestywnie i musieli się zaśmiać.  
\- Tak. Wiesz, ze zmarnowałeś pytanie na coś niezwykle oczywistego?  
\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Odparł Magnus.

Czas mijał im niepostrzeżenie, gdy tak siedzieli i rozmawiali. Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć, że trafił na kogoś takiego. Chłopak był ideałem. Chociaż nie chciał powiedzieć wszystkiego: nie mówił o rodzinie, nie chciał zdradzić gdzie mieszka, z kim. O rodzeństwie mówił zdawkowo, a w jego oczach krył się wtedy smutek.   
Książę nienawidził się za to, że w niektórych sprawach musiał naginać prawdę by jego kłamstwo nie wyszło na jaw.  
Nagle dzwon zaczął wybijać północ.  
\- Co… co to? – Zapytał Alec jakby wybudzony z transu.  
\- Już północ. – Odparł Magnus.  
Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak zerwie się na równe nogi.  
\- Muszę już iść.  
Magnus poczuł się jakby ktoś go uderzył obuchem w twarz.  
\- Co?! Ale jak to? Zostań jeszcze trochę. – Na przykład całe życie…  
\- Nie mogę. – Alec założył maskę na twarz i ruszył do wyjścia.  
Magnus pobiegł za nim, w stronę wyjścia. Gdy wyszli założył szybko byle jak maskę.  
\- Dlaczego? Gdzie się tak śpieszysz? – Zapytał z paniką w głosie. Czuł jakby miał go zobaczyć ostatni raz.  
\- Przepraszam, Simon, nie mogę ci tego wyjaśnić, nie teraz.  
Wyszli zza zakrętu na korytarz prowadzący na salę balową i prawie nie uderzyli w dziewczynę w pięknej złotej sukni. Alec przeprosił zaskoczoną panienkę i ominął ją, Magnus nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Nie mógł rozpoznać w niej Camille.  
W końcu Alec zbiegł po schodach zamku i pomachał woźnicy, który czekał na niego tak jak ustalili. Odwrócił się do Magnusa, który bez kondycji, dyszał za nim.   
\- Przyjadę jutro. – Powiedział.  
Złapał go za ubranie i pocałował. Magnus zaskoczony, zanim zdołał go oddać, chłopak już odsunął się od niego i w pośpiechu wskoczył do wozu. Książę stał na schodach i obserwował go, nie mogąc się doczekać jutrzejszego balu.


	5. Drugi bal

Całe szczęście dojechał do domu Jace'a bardzo szybko. Swoim przyjazdem obudził śpiących Maxa i Jace'a, ale ci nie chcieli iść dalej spać, tylko pragnęli usłyszeć co się działo na balu. Więc zaczął im opowiadać ze szczegółami o wielkim pałacu, wielkiej sali balowej, jej freskach i malowidłach ściennych, o gościach i ich różnorodnych strojach, no i w końcu jak po wielu tańcach rozmawiali z Simonem wiele godzin w pięknym ogrodzie.

Przyjaciel i brat udawali zawiedzonych, że nie spotkał księcia, ale tak Alec widział, że tylko tak udają. Byli szczęśliwi, jeśli on taki był. A Simon był po prostu fantastyczny. Cudownie się z nim rozmawiało, tańczyło i całowało... To ostatnie oczywiście najlepsze. Alec naprawdę nie chciał się z nim rozstawać, ale musiał. Jutro, a raczej wieczorem, będzie musiał mu to jakoś wytłumaczyć.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co będzie po balach, kiedy będą musieli wrócić do domu...

Leżał w łóżku, gdy wróciły jego przyrodnie i macocha. Rozchichotane panienki było słychać aż u niego, razem z miękkim głosem macochy. Wydawała się niezwykle zadowolona. Pewnie miały wzięcie. Może nawet to książę był na tyle głupi, żeby się do nich zbliżyć. Oby nie.

Kiedy przechodziły obok jego pokoju, macocha załomotała w drzwi.

\- Alec, wstawaj i idź zrobić nam po herbacie. Miałyśmy długą podróż do domu. – Powiedziała rozkazująco i szła dalej na górę.

Chłopak zrobił co kazała i zaraz ruszył na górę z herbatką na sen. Sam był mocno zmęczony, więc miał nadzieję, że kobiety nie zamierzają się przed nim przechwalać i szybko pójdzie spać. Otworzył drzwi do dużego pokoju, gdzie kobiety przybrały różne pozy. Katrine leżała w półleżącej pozycji na fotelu, wyglądając jak zadumana księżniczka, zdjęła już wszystkie piórowe dodatki, które leżały obok. Anastazja siedziała z uśmiechem na kanapie, obok matki, która sztywno lecz dumnie siedziała obok.

\- Ah, ah! Jaki on był niezwykle interesujący. – Powiedziała starsza z sióstr rozmarzona. – Cały wieczór rozmawialiśmy o strojach innych i jemu w ogóle nie przeszkadzała moja krnąbrna natura. – Pochwaliła się z uśmiechem mamie.

Alec inaczej by nazwał jej naturę, ale nie miał ochoty na dyskusje o paskudnych cechach jej osobowości. I niezbyt go to interesowało.

\- No i dobrze. Gdy tańczyłam z moim czułam się nieziemsko. Naprawdę żałuję, że wcześniej nie chodziłyśmy na bale. Tańce... Są cudowne. Ja chcę jeszcze. – Odpowiedziała druga i zachichotały razem.

Z cichą modlitwą Alec ruszył do przodu i postawił tace na stoliku najciszej jak mógł. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczyny były w dobrych humorach, ich partnerzy zapewne byli bogaci, skoro ich matka była zadowolona. Zapewne w myślach już widziały siebie jako hrabianki albo księżne. Może więc powinien po cichu wyjść by mogli pomarzyć o „swoim" balu, na którym oczywiście go nie było.

\- Podaj mi herbatę, chłopcze. - Głos macochy był jak grom z jasnego nieba. Siostry od razu usiadły prościej i przebrały niedostępne miny.

Chłopak zrobił jak kazała, oboje starając się siebie nie dotknąć, w czym mają już wprawę.

\- A co ty robiłeś, hmm? - Zapytała Katrine ze słodkim uśmieszkiem. - Byłeś na balu?

Macocha zaśmiała się.

\- Katrine, nie bądź głuptaskiem, jak i w jakim stroju miałby tam być? Sprzątacza?

Dziewczyny zaśmiały się na żarcik matki. Alec mentalnie przewrócił oczami i postarał się by jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Jak zawsze gdy musiał się opanować by się nie odgryźć.

\- Pewnie jesteś ciekawy jak tam było. - Powiedziała starsza z sióstr. - Powiem ci, że zamek odwiedziło wiele ciekawych osób, wszyscy wykwintni, bogaci. Wszystko w sali błyszczało, bogactwo aż kuło w oczy. Bardzo dobrze, że ciebie tam nie było. Nie miałbyś czego sprzątać.

Siostry znowu zaczęły się śmiać.

\- Czuję się bardzo zazdrosny. - Odparł chłopak obojętni. - Mogę już iść?

Macocha spojrzała na niego zimno.

\- Idź. I obudź po drodze służącą, dziewczyny powinny mieć jutro odświeżone stroje...

Kiwnął głową i usunął się stamtąd jak najszybciej.

 

Camille siedziała sama na śniadaniu, które zwykle jadała z królem i księciem. Ani jeden ani drugi nie raczył się zjawić tym razem. Jak przypuszczała, Magnus wylegiwał się jeszcze w łóżku, ale król? Co on takiego robił było tajemnicą. Sama nie miała zamiaru marnować czasu. Już wczoraj w nocy wymyśliła plan i teraz musiała obgadać parę kwestii z osobą, która jej pomoże. Z jej woźnicą, który nie zadawał pytań, a opłacony był na tyle, że nie rozmawiał i o tym co robiła.

Wyszła więc szybko z jadalni i ruszyła w stronę stajni. Nie było go tam ale jeden z młodych woźnic królewskich powiedział, że przekaże Erickowi by udał się do niej jak tylko wróci. Najpewniej z karczmy.

Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, w myślach wymyślając kolejne pomysły na pozbycie się konkurenta.

 

Alecowi noc minęła niesamowicie szybko, ale dzięki balowi, który wymęczył kobiety mógł jeszcze długo po wschodzie słońca wylegiwać się w łóżku. Myślał o Simonie i o krótkim czasie który spędzili razem. Mieli dla siebie zaledwie dwie i pół godziny na wczorajszym balu. Tak mało. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać co będzie po balach. Wróci do domu i jeszcze dłużej będzie musiał znosić macochę i jej rozpuszczone córki...? Czy zostanie i już na zawsze straci Izabelle? Ale czy ma możliwość zostania? W końcu może się Simonowi szybko znudzić i wtedy co? Zostanie bez niczego na ulicy, z bratem na utrzymaniu i bez dachu nad głową. Pewnie wtedy Jace im pomoże, ale co będzie z jego siostrą, będącą ciągle w rękach macochy.

Szarpnął kołdrę, ściągając ją z siebie i usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Miał ochotę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i cieszyć się chwilą, ale ona była ulotna, zbyt ulotna... Jeśli źle wybierze może stracić rodzinę. Czy obcy człowiek był tego wart?

Wstał, nie mając już ochoty na leżenie i poddawanie się ponurym myślą, ruszył na dwór mając nadzieję, że robota nie pozwoli mu myśleć, przez następne parę godzin.

 

Czas mijał powoli, jak na złość wszystkim tym, którym marzył się powrót na zamek, do tańców, jedzenia i wykwintnego towarzystwa. Wielu wielkich panów chciało znowu porozmawiać z innymi o interesach, za to ich córki śniły by książę lub inny bogacz zwrócił na nie uwagę. Alec spędzał ten czas z Maxem i Jacem, jeżdżąc po przedmieściach miasta i dalej po lesie. Opuścił dom mając gdzieś czy macocha będzie zadowolona czy nie. W jego głowie tłoczyły się myśli i pewien pomysł, którego nie wiedział, czy powinien zrealizować.

Jednak wreszcie nadszedł czas, w którym wszyscy mogli szykować się do wyjazdu na zamek. Trójka chłopców pojechała do dworu Herondalów. Alec nie miał tym razem zamiaru czekać aż jego „rodzina" odjedzie, ale wyruszyć tak by móc jak najwięcej czasu spędzić z Simonem. Już nie mógł się doczekać.

A i to, ze wreszcie decydował o sobie samym była cudowna.

Odjechał do zamku dziesięć minut po swojej macosze, machając z uśmiechem Maxowi i Jace'owi, który znowu żegnali go u drzwi dworu. W końcu ci zniknęli mu z oczu.

Magnus stał obok schodów, jeszcze przed tym jak ktokolwiek się zjawił, snuł się tam jak zjawa. W końcu Raphael odciągnął go stamtąd.

\- Czy ci do reszty mózg odjęło? Wyglądasz podejrzanie kręcąc się tam jak demon jakiś. Jeszcze nie czas na gości. Idź lepiej pobiegać czy coś. Może wysiłek spuści ci trochę pary.

Chcąc nie chcąc wylądował w swoim pokoju, kręcąc głową nad swoją głupotą. Jeszcze półtorej godziny, a on myśli, że co? Alec przebiegnie do niego przez straże z bronią? Głupek.

\- Co się kręcisz jak kot z pęcherzem? – Spytała zirytowana Izabelle, gdy zaczął chodzić w kółko po pokoju. – Nie masz czegoś lepszego do roboty?

Spojrzała na niego z Simonem, którego powoli zaczynała przygotowywać do swojej roli. On już nie miał do tego głowy.

\- Nie mam, wszystko przygotowane. Tylko ten czas, nie chce lecieć szybciej!

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Nie wiem co zrobisz, ale przestań łazić, bo mnie denerwujesz. – Odarła, wydymając wargi. – A jak nie zrobię Simona dobrze, to jak Raphael zwróci na niego uwagę? – Dodała złośliwie i uśmiechnęła się diabelsko.

\- Hej! – Warknął wyżej wspomniany. – Robię wam tu przysługę! Nie zapominajcie o tym, bo ja zapomnę, że mam jakąś rolę do odegrania.

\- Och, już, nie gniewaj się. – Powiedziała dziewczyna chcąc go udobruchać. – Nie musisz się kryć z waszą miłością. Wszyscy już wiedzą.

Magnus zaśmiał się na widok bazyliszkowatego spojrzenia Simona. A potem przypomniał sobie, że Alec myśli, że jest tym kimś i mu się odechciało śmiechów.

\- Tak czy inaczej na pewno jest między wami... nieziemska chemia. – Powiedział tonem znawcy. – Po za tym Raphaelowi ty się podobasz. – Skłamał.

Chłopak wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, a on powstrzymał się przed śmiechem by nie wydać żartu.

\- Cooo? Ten gbur, który ma tą swoją gburowatą minę za każdym razem gdy mnie widzi? – Zapytał sceptycznie.

\- No wiesz... Próbuje to ukryć, ale mi zwierzył się po pijaku. – O tak, powiedział jak go chłopak niesamowicie denerwuje, gdy ciągle psuje jego ubrania.

\- Hahahaha, jaaasne.

Chłopak udawał, że nie dał wiary, ale w jego oczach widać było ciekawość. Nad jego głową Magnus skrzyżował spojrzenie z Izzy. Oboje starali się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

 

W końcu goście zaczęli zajeżdżać. Grupki pań i panów poustawiało się w różnych częściach sali, a Simon, tym razem bardziej wpasowujący się w rolę, uśmiechał się promiennie do dziewczyn, przytulając jednak do boku Raphaela. Och tak, wyglądali jak kochająca się para. (Choć Magnus nawet stąd widział zimne spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka. Grunt, że Simon wreszcie się zachowuje...)

Teraz w przebraniu mógł spokojnie poczekać na swojego wybranka i nikt nie miał prawa być podejrzliwym. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie wcześniej niż poprzednim razem. Jego serce prawie stanęło, gdy zobaczył z oddali jego powóz. Prawie podskakiwał w miejscu, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wreszcie do niego podejdzie, uśmiechnie się tym beznadziejnie dziecinnym uśmiechem i powie swoje niezręczne „cześć". A gdy zostaną we dwoje zacałuje go na śmierć.

I w końcu Alec wysiadł z pojazdu i spojrzał prosto na niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. A on odwzajemnił mu się. Nie mogąc dłużej czekać zaczął schodzić, aż spotkali się w połowie.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. – Powiedział Magnus natychmiast.

\- Niespodziankę? – Zapytał Alec zaskoczony.

\- Mhm. Chodźmy.

Obrócił się i zaczął iść do przodu zerkając na bok, na chłopaka, upewniając się, że jest przy nim. Ten oczywiście został na miejscu, zdezorientowany i zaintrygowany. Przeszli przez sale na korytarze, te same co ostatnio i Alec domyślił się, że idą w to samo miejsce. Do ogrodu.

Magnus otworzył to wejście i stanęli między roślinami.

\- A teraz zamknij oczy. – Rozkazał z uśmiechem.

Alec podniósł brew.

\- Jak mam chodzić niczego nie widząc. Potknę się. – Zapytał figlarnie.

Magnus zaśmiał się.

\- Poprowadzę cię, głupku. No dalej. To rozkaz kapitana straży. – Oznajmił udawanym poważnym tonem.

Chłopak wyprostował się jak w wojsku i zamknął oczy.

\- Nie podglądać!

Zasłonił jeszcze oczy dłonią.

\- Wystarczy?

\- Niezbyt, ale to musi wystarczyć. – Zaśmiał się książę i złapał go za drugą rękę.

Szli razem między drzewami, aż do części z różami, gdzie ich zapach roznosił się w powietrzu niczym najlepsze perfumy. Aż Alec zaczął głębiej oddychać by lepiej go poczuć.

\- Uwielbiam zapach róż. – Mruknął nieobecnie.

\- Ja też.

Magnus uśmiechnął się i puścił go.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Chłopak otworzył oczy i z zachwytem rozglądnął się po różance. Stali w środku labiryntu zbudowanego z krzaków róż, różowych, czerwonych, żółtych, a nawet czarnych. Większość z nich pachniała słodko, dodając swój element do symfonii zapachów. A na środku, pod stopami Aleca leżał koc z najróżniejszymi przekąskami i winami.

\- Uznałem, że jeśli mamy tylko cztery godziny, aż uciekniesz o północy, to powinniśmy je dobrze spożytkować. – Powiedział książę. – Będziemy tu mogli porozmawiać i nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

Pociągnął go na koc i wkrótce zaczęli jeść, śmiać się i rozmawiać.

W końcu położyli się na kocu i zaczęli grać w grę.

\- To co widzę. – Powiedział nagle Magnus z uśmiechem. – Jest najpiękniejsze na świecie.

Alec zamyślił się.

\- Czyżby to były... twoje wypielęgnowane paznokcie?

Zaczął chichotać, a Magnus uderzył go lekko w ramię.

\- Niee! Choć przyznaję, że paznokcie mam piękne. – Odparł z samo uznaniem.

\- To może róże?

\- Ale ty jesteś durny! Nie denerwuj mnie! – Książę udał zdenerwowanie.

\- Okej, okej. Mówisz o sobie.

Magnus przeturlał się na bok i spojrzał na chłopaka podnosząc brew.

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że jestem najpiękniejszy na świecie? – Zapytał figlarnie.

Alec uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- A jeśli tak to co? – Spytał niewinnie.

Magnus pochylił się i pocałował go. Ich wargi od razu wpasowały się w siebie. Magnus oparł rękę przy drugim boku Aleca, zmieniając pozycję na wygodniejszą. Chłopak oplótł go rękami w pasie, wędrując dłońmi po jego plecach.

\- Mmm, a to co? – Zapytał chłopak zasapanym głosem. – Podziękowania za komplement?

\- Miałem ochotę cię pocałować, więc to zrobiłem. – Odparł Magnus i znowu go pocałował.

Delektowali się sobą dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu książę oderwał się od niego.

\- Zostań ze mną. – Poprosił.

Alec spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Jeszcze nigdzie nie idę. – Odparł zdziwiony.

\- Już nigdy nie odchodź. Zostań ze mną już na zawsze.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a zdanie zawisło między nimi.

\- Simon... Nie mogę. Muszę wracać do rodziny, do brata.

\- To weź go ze sobą.

Alec zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Jasne. I gdzie zamieszkamy? Na korytarzu? A potem załatwisz mi tu pracę? Mnie, niepełnoletniemu? A może będziesz mnie utrzymywał jako swojego kochanka? – Zapytał oschle.

\- A jeśli byłbym księciem? – Spytał nagle. – Moglibyśmy wziąć ślub.

\- A ja nie chcę księcia, tylko jego kapitana straży. – Odpowiedział Alec z uśmiechem. - Ale znamy się zaledwie dwa dni. Jeśli zliczyć wszystkie godziny, to nawet mniej niż pół dnia. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że za dzień, tydzień, miesiąc się mną nie znudzisz i zostanę z niczym? Bez dachu nad głowa dla mnie i brata.

\- Nie znudzisz mi się...

\- Skąd wiesz? – Zapytał szorstko.

\- Bo wiem. A jak weźmiemy ślub to wszystko co moje będzie twoje.

Alec spojrzał mu w oczy i wyplątał się z pod niego. Usiadł na kocu, z kolanami pod brodą i oplótł je rękoma.

\- Simon... Nie możesz wziąć ślubu z kimś kogo znasz mniej niż pół dnia! To nienormalne. – Powiedział kręcąc głową. – Po za tym nie mogę. Nawet gdybym chciał.

\- Dlaczego?

Magnus patrzył na niego w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Po co mam ci mówić. I tak nic na to nie poradzisz. – Odparł ponuro chłopak i zaczął wstawać.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – Książę zatrzymał go zanim zdążył uciec.

\- Pomyślałem, ze nie chcesz już na mnie tracić czasu. Nie mogę z tobą zostać.

\- Proszę, zostań tyle ile możesz.

Alec spojrzał na niego i pokiwał głową. 

 

 

Przed zamkiem stał średni czarny powóz, który nie zwracałby niczyjej uwagi nawet gdyby był bardziej widoczny w nocnych ciemnościach. W końcu na dziedzińcu stało o wiele więcej bardziej niezwykłych, bogatych wozów, niektóre zdobione nawet złotem i rubinami. Przy koniach siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku, a w środku, jeśli ktoś by tam zajrzał, siedziała dziewczyna w zwykłych szarych szatach. Jednak była to bardzo piękna blondynka.

Drgnęła gdy zegar zaczął wybijać północ. Zapukała do swojego woźnicy.

\- Szykuj się Eriku.

Czekali w ciszy, w której usłyszeli jak inny powóz zajechał pod pałacowe schodu. Niedługo potem weszły na nie dwie postacie, jedna w czerni i druga wyglądająca jak pirat. Stanęli na schodach i zaczęli się zegnać. W końcu wszystko zakończył pocałunek i samuraj niechętnie odsunął się od swojego ukochanego i ruszył do powozu.

Kiedy odjechał nie miał pojęcia, że jest śledzony.


	6. Sojusze

Camille dotarła za powozem przed bramę dużej rezydencji. Eric pojechał trochę dalej i zatrzymał się w cieniu, by królewna miała z okna dobry widok na duże podwórko. Z wozu wyszedł samuraj i ruszył do drzwi. Co dziwne, chłopak zadzwonił dzwonkiem, jakby nie do siebie i zaraz otworzył mu mały chłopiec, który się na niego rzucił. Cała scena wyglądała ohydnie słodko, aż się skrzywiła. Zaraz wybiegł kolejny chłopak, piękny blondyn w bogatym stroju i z uśmiechem, wszyscy zaczęli rozmawiać i w końcu zniknęli w budynku.

\- Pani, czy mamy już wracać? - Zapytał woźnica, pochylając się do tyłu.

\- Nie... Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Czekamy, może coś się jeszcze stanie.

Oczywiście w swojej genialności miała rację. Wysoki chłopak wyszedł zaraz w kompletnie innym stroju i ruszył przez bramę rezydencji do innej, mniejszej. Zniknął w środku. 

A więc to tak, pomyślała Camille. Wiedziałam, że z tym jego wychodzeniem o północy coś się kryje.

W jej głowie zaczął rodzic się plan. Mimo znudzenia postanowiła poczekać jeszcze dłużej. W końcu jej poświęcony czas się opłacił. Pod dom przyjechała inna kareta, wysiadły z niej trzy kobiety, wyraźnie wracające z balu.

\- Kopciuchu! - Wrzasnęła najstarsza.

Camille patrzała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami jak chłopak wychodzi z domu i podchodzi do kobiety. Ta zaczęła coś mówić, pokazując powóz. Chłopak ze znudzeniem kiwał głową po czym podszedł do koni i zaczął je prowadzić do wielkiej stodoły, zdejmować z nich uprząż i wszystko porządkować, gdy kobiety jakby nigdy nic sobie poszły.

Królewna zaśmiała się w myślach. To jest ten nieznany książę z egzotycznego kraju? To chyba jakieś żarty. Jakim cudem zwykły służący wkradł się na bal i zabrał jej JEJ księcia?! Jak on mógł, ten... brudny, nic nieznaczący ulicznik. O nie! Nie da się wyrolować jakiemuś żebrakowi. On miałby zająć jej miejsce na tronie? Nie!

Z nienawiścią wbiła palący wzrok w budynek.

\- Jeszcze pożałujesz, że ze mną zadarłeś. - Warknęła.

 

\- Wszystko zepsułem! - Wydarł się Magnus melodramatycznie, po raz kolejny od kiedy się obudził i rzucił się na łóżko.

Prezes zaczął latać jak zwariowany po pokoju i ćwierkać jakby on też cierpiał tak jak Magnus. Usiadł na jego głowie i zaczął dreptać, jakby chciał go pocieszyć.

\- Jezus, Magnus! Przestań dramatyzować! - Wydarła się na niego Izzy, zirytowana jego zachowaniem. - Ile można?

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - Powtórzył po raz kolejny, aż wszyscy w pokoju przewrócili oczami.

Izzy zorganizowała spotkanie z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi w zamku, którzy byli wtajemniczeni w ich intrygę. Simon siedział obok Raphaela, a Izzy chodziła po pokoju, nie mogąc wytrzymać w jednym miejscu.

\- Wiesz co?! Twój ukochany ma jakieś kłopoty, a ty... Ty rzucasz się po pokoju jak dziecko we mgle i użalasz nad sobą, zamiast zachować się jak książę, którym jesteś i pomyśleć jak mu pomóc! Podnieś dupę z łóżka i przestań być mazgajem! - Wydarła się, zła i uderzyła do w plecy. - Takiego siebie chcesz mu dać? 

Izzy nie lubiła krzyczeć na swojego przyjaciela, ale wiedziała, że tylko tak do niego dotrze. No i była ostro wkurzona na jego zachowanie. Tak łatwo się poddaje? Ona, sprzedana do rezydencji starego zboka, odcięta od rodziny musiała przeżyć całkiem bez przyjaciół ponad rok! Musiała unikać gwałtu, bicia. Wyzywana od nieudacznic, terroryzowana. Ale nigdy się nie poddała! Zrobiła wszystko by wrócić do ukochanej rodziny, braci... bez dobrego zakończenia. A on miał okazję by zdobyć miłość i po prostu się poddawał?! O nie, tak to nie będzie!

\- Masz rację. - Powiedział odwracając się. - Masz rację, Izzy. Został mi jeszcze ten wieczór! Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nawet jeśli nie na balu to go odnajdę i zmuszę! 

\- No! I to jest to, co lubię słyszeć! - Powiedziała Izzy dumna. - Okej. To co zamierzasz?

\- Powiem mu prawdę. Dzisiaj. - Pokiwał głową, zdeterminowany. - Przedstawię go ojcu i zdejmę maskę, powiem wszystkim, że to jego chcę.

\- Hmmm, a jeśli się nie zgodzi? - Zapytał Raphael i dostał za to od Simona. Obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. - No co? Przecież powiedział, że nie może z nim zostać! 

\- Szlag. Tak powiedział. - Powiedział Magnus i znowu się zgarbił, jakby uleciało z niego powietrze.

\- Zmusimy go by nam powiedział jaki ma problem i go rozwiążemy! Matko Bosko, proste jak drut. - Odparł Simon, wywracając oczami. - Twoja książęca moc na pewno będzie na tyle potężna by rozwiązać cokolwiek to jest... - Skoczył na równe nogi. - Weźmiesz go znowu do ogrodu, zatarasujemy drzwi i go zmusimy!

\- Dobry plan! - Zawołał sarkastycznie Raphael. - To w ogóle go nie przestraszy i nie zrobi z nas dziwaków!

-Może masz lepszy? - Parsknął Simon podobnym tonem.

\- Wszystko jest lepsze niż twój plan!

\- Przestańcie się durnowato kłócić! - Warknęła zirytowana Izzy. - Plan Simona może przejść jako awaryjny... gdyby wszystko inne zawiodło.

Simon spojrzał na Raphaela z zadowoloną miną, a ten tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak czy inaczej, prawda to bardzo dobre rozwiązanie. W końcu to w twojej osobowości się zakochał, tak? Jak nie będzie cię chciał tylko dlatego, że jesteś księciem to jest debilem! - Powiedziała Izzy, a Simon parsknął. Ta spojrzała na niego zirytowana.

\- Czy to nie jest zwariowane? - Zapytał chłopak. - Magnus tak bardzo chciał kogoś kto nie będzie chciał korony tylko jego. A teraz ma problem, że ktoś nie będzie chciał tej korony, bo wtedy nie będzie mógł z nim być, w końcu małżonek księcia jej nie uniknie... 

Dziewczyna podniosła brew zupełnie nie pod wrażeniem jego dedukcji. Jej cisza mówiła więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Dobra, cokolwiek... Tak czy inaczej powinieneś powiedzieć mu prawdę. Tak będzie najlepiej. A potem zrobimy cokolwiek będzie trzeba by zdradził co go męczy.

I wtedy zaczęli planować jak dokładniej do tego doprowadzić.

 

Camille wyszła z powozu za pomocą Erica, jej twarz i włosy zakrywał delikatny kaptur jej szmaragdowej peleryny. Spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na budynek przed nią i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zapukała i poczekała, aż otworzyła jej starsza kobieta.

\- Dzień dobry, panienko, w czym mogę pomóc? - Zapytała uprzejmie.

\- Przychodzę do pani, która tu mieszka. Z dwoma córkami... 

\- Ależ oczywiście, proszę za mną na górę.

Przeszły przez hol, służące patrzyły w jej stronę zaintrygowane, aż nie posłała im morderczego spojrzenia. Niech się zajmą sobą... cholerny plebs.

Ruszyli do góry, schodami, na najwyższe piętro. Pani domu pokazała by księżniczka poczekała i weszła do środka. Po chwili wróciła i otworzyła szeroko drzwi.

\- Proszę wejść, Lady Irene czeka na pannę.

Księżniczka weszła do środka i zobaczyła elegancką kobietę po czterdziestce. W kącie niedaleko siedziały dwie dziewczyny udające, że czytają, tak naprawdę wpatrując się w nią i zastanawiając co tu robi.

\- Dzień dobry. Mogę wiedzieć z im mam przyjemność? - Zapytała wyniośle.

\- Możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Wtedy pani powiem, kim jestem i po co tu przyszłam. - Powiedziała cicho, jakby była nieśmiała.

Zaintrygowana kobieta kiwnęła głową po chwili i zaczęła iść do innych drzwi. Okazało się, że był to gabinet. Kobieta usiadł na kanapie, a Camille zajęła miejsce na fotelu, odsłoniła głowę.

\- Jestem królewną Camille. - Powiedziała wyniośle, podnosząc podbródek.

Oczy Lady zaświeciły się. 

\- Pani... Co mogę dla pani zrobić? - Zapytała zaintrygowana.

\- Niestety nie jest to dla mnie przyjemna sprawa. Ale mam nadzieję dostać pani pomoc za... moją pomoc. - Zaczęła. - Chodzi o pani służącego.

Lady Irene skrzywiła się jakby poczuła coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Tego kopciucha? 

\- Owszem. To okropne, ale... Ten służący podstępem dostał się na bal! - Powiedziała jednym tchem i pokręciła głową, jakby nie mogła w to uwierzyć. - Rozumie to pani! Oszukał panią i strażników i swoją obecnością skalał pałac. I moje życie...

Zasłoniła oczy jakby miała się popłakać i westchnęła melodramatycznie. Zaraz podniosła wzrok na Irene, chcąc zobaczyć jakie wywarła wrażenie. Kobieta wyglądała jakby nie chciała uwierzyć, ale jednak brała jej słowa za prawdziwe.

\- Ten chłopak. - Powiedziała zdenerwowana. Zacisnęła usta i pokręciła głową. - Skaranie Boskie z tym kocmołuchem. Jak mógł...

\- Sama jego obecność to nic... Ale zrobił coś gorszego, o wiele gorszego. - Miała na sobie niepodzielną uwagę tej kobiety i czuła, że jej plan się powodzi. - Da pani wiarę, że on... Uwiódł mojego narzeczonego? 

Popatrzyła na nią z rozpaczą. Kobieta wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale szybko się zrekompensowała.

\- Mój Boże, to straszne... Tak bardzo pani współczuję. - Pokręciła głową, marszcząc brwi.

\- Mój narzeczony jest bardzo bogaty i mnie kocha... Ale ma słabość do pewnych rzeczy, których jak wiadomo do ślubu nie mogę mu dać. A ten... ohydny chłopak... Nie mogę o tym nawet myśleć! To zbyt obrzydliwe.

Kobieta nadal kręciła głową.

\- Matko...

\- Muszę coś z tym zrobić. Proszę o pani pomoc! - Popatrzyła błagalnie. - To będzie dla mnie wielka przysługa, którą z chęcią oddam! W imię mojej miłości i serca! Wszystko zrobię! Ma pani piękne córki! Znajdę dla każdej najbardziej bogatego człowieka w tym kraju. Dla pani również. Dam życie na jakie pani zasługuje. Tylko proszę mi pomóc.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, gdy zobaczyła jak oczy kobieta zaświeciły się jak świece na choince. Już widzi te pieniądze, godne życie, pomyślała Camille rozbawiona. Zrobi wszystko co jej rozkażę! Pozbędzie się tego chłopaka, a ja dostanę królestwo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuu, ale się porobiło XD Rozdział szybciej niż myślałam. :P Jeszcze tylko dwa rozdziały i epilog :) Będą do świat, tak sądzę, hehehehe....
> 
> Który sojusz wygra, jak myślicie? :D


	7. Ostatni Bal

Alec pomagał gospodyni w kuchni, kiedy doszło ich pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta zniknęła na kilka minut, kiedy on dokończył za nią herbatę dla swojej drogiej rodzinki. Był niewyspany, zmęczony. W końcu od kilku dni spał tylko po kilka godzin, a oprócz tego coraz bardziej zjadał go stres. Każda kolejna mijana minuta i godzina prowadziła do końca balów, kiedy będzie musiał zdecydować co zrobić - ze sobą i z Simonem...

Czy jego Macocha kiedykolwiek pozwoli mu odnaleźć siostrę i spokojnie odejść? To było w końcu najważniejsze, do Simona mógł wrócić, gdy w końcu będzie miał ją bezpieczną przy sobie. Ale czy mężczyzna nie uzna go za zbyt wielkiego problemu? W głowie widział już tysiące pesymistycznych scenariuszy i pokręcił głową by je przegnać. Nie, dziś nie będzie się zatracał w beznadziei świata, czas pomyśleć logicznie i wymyślić plan.

Spojrzał w okno i uśmiechnął się lekko. Musiał pogadać z Jacem, on z pewnością pomoże mu rozjaśnić umysł i znaleźć logiczne wyjście z sytuacji. Koniec czekania, czas działać.

Gospodyni weszła do kuchni podekscytowana.

\- O mój Boże, och Boże. Nie zgadniesz kochaneczku, kogo tu przywiało. Samą królewnę!

Alec podniósł brew.

\- Kogo? Tą królewnę od naszego księcia?

\- Oczywiście, że tą, mój drogi, miała na sobie kaptur, ale ona jest taka piękna... Nie da się jej nie rozpoznać. Najpiękniejsza panna w mieście. To dziwne, ze te bale w ogóle zostały wydane, kiedy panienka siedzi tam w pałacu. Książę musi być ślepy, żeby jeszcze się z nią nie ożenić.

\- Podobno książę tańczy na balach z mężczyzną. - Powiedział Alec, nie dając poznać, że sam to widział na własne oczy. 

\- Słyszałam o tym, ale to w końcu bal maskowy, nie wiadomo czy to na pewno on... Nawet jeśli wszyscy tak myślą. Ten chłopak wprost uwielbia wszystkich zaskakiwać.

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. W sumie kobieta może mieć rację. Tak czy inaczej, Alec doskonale wiedział jak piękno może być mylące, miał nadzieję, że książę też to wie. Zła królowa to przekleństwo dla królestwa.

Obok pokoju szybko przeszła postać w pelerynie i wyszła z domu. Gospodyni podniosła tace z lunchem i wysłała go z nią na górę. Siostry rozmawiały o czymś cicho, podekscytowane, z pewnością o tym co się przed chwilą w domu zadziało. Lady stała w drzwiach gabinetu z zimną miną i gdy wszedł przeszyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem. 

Alec poczuł, że mu gorąco. Czyżby się dowiedziała o jego ucieczkach na bal? Już rzadko była aż tak pełna nienawiści, zwykle starała się ignorować jego obecność.

\- Alec, chodź ze mną. - Powiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem i weszła do gabinetu. Poszedł za nią i zamknął drzwi.

Spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Jak mogłeś słyszeć, dzięki balom, moje córki i ja poznałyśmy wiele wpływowych osób. - Stanęła koło biurka i przyjęła swoją wyniosłą, władczą pozę. - Mam podstawy twierdzić iż zaraz po balach moje córki znajdą mężów, bogatych i wpływowych. A wtedy naszej reputacji nie może skazić ktoś taki jak ty. Kocmołuch.

Zacisnęła usta z niesmakiem. Alec miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

\- Dlatego odsyłam cię do domu mojego... bardzo dobrego przyjaciela, u którego znajduje się twoja siostra.

Alec wyprostował się na te słowa. W końcu... W końcu znajdzie swoją siostrę. Znowu będą rodziną!

\- Możesz zatrzymać dom swojego ojca, i tak nie wrócimy do niego. Spakuj się teraz, za kilka godzin przyjedzie po ciebie woźnica i zabierze do niej. Razem z tym drugim. Potem nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy.

Warknęła i machnął ręką żeby się wynosił. Z uśmiechem wyszedł z pokoju i pod zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami Katrine i Anastazji zbiegł schodami na dół. Max był u Jace'a, więc tam się zwrócił, nie mógł się doczekać, by nie przekazać mu tej dobrej nowiny.

Podbiegł do drzwi i zapukał w nie energicznie.

\- Alec? Coś się stało? - Zapytał Jace, który stał za służącym, który otworzył drzwi.

\- Owszem, gdzie jest Max?

\- Tutaj! - Chłopak wyskoczył zza rogu i pomachał.

\- Mam wspaniałą wiadomość. Jedziemy dzisiaj do Izabelle! Macocha wreszcie zostawi nas w spokoju. - Powiedział na wydechu z maniackim uśmiechem.

Max zamrugał oczami.

\- Naprawdę? Na pewno? - Spytał niepewnie.

Jace wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

\- A gdzie ona jest? W jakiejś szkole z internatem? 

Max pokręcił głową.

\- Ta koszmarna wiedźma sprzedała ją do pracy, do domu jakiegoś mężczyzny, podobno jej "przyjaciela".

\- Ale tak nie można! To jest handel ludźmi!

\- Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Ma wpływowych przyjaciół, krzyży przychodzili na jej przyjęcia... A gdybyśmy próbowali jakoś jej się przeciwstawić, nigdy więcej nie ujrzelibyśmy jej na oczy. - Mruknął Alec. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Znajdziemy ją i znowu będziemy rodziną. To najważniejsze.

Przytulił brata, szczęśliwy.

\- Ale Alec, co z twoim chłopakiem z balu? - Zapytał Max uwalniając się z uścisku. - Nie możesz wyjechać bez wyjaśnienia. A jeśli pomyśli, że go zostawiłeś i weźmie ślub z kimś innym?

Alec na samą myśl czuł się jakby mu ktoś wbijał nóż w serce. 

\- Rodzina jest najważniejsza. Na pierwszym miejscu zawsze będziecie ty i Izzy. - Mruknął. 

\- Ale Maks ma racje w jednym, skrzywdzisz go jeśli wyjedziesz bez do widzenia.- Powiedział Jace.

\- Wyjadę na długo przed balem. Jak mam się z nim skontaktować?

\- No to ja do niego pójdę i powiem mu, że musiałeś wyjechać, żeby na ciebie czekał.

\- Zrobisz to dla mnie? - Zapytał Alec wdzięczny.

\- Oczywiście. To skończy się cholernym ślubem, choćbym miał skisnąć.

Zaśmiali się na ten dobór słów. Alec przewrócił oczami. 

\- I pewnie będziemy ubrani w twoje najlepsze jedwabie.

\- Oczywiście!

 

Wkrótce Alec i Max byli spakowani i czekali w towarzystwie Jace'a na powóz. Alec siedział w kącie i pisał długi list do Simona. Tłumaczył w nim co się stało i obiecywał, że wróci. Miał nadzieję, że Simon zrozumie i na niego poczeka. A wtedy zrobi wszystko by byli razem szczęśliwi. I nawet za niego wyjdzie, jeśli Simon nadal będzie tego chciał.

Podpisał się i zaczął zwijać papier w rulon.

\- No wreszcie. - Mruknął Max, a w jego oczach zamigotały psotne iskierki. - Ależ się rozpisał.

Alec pokazał mu język i zawiązał wiadomość tasiemką. Przekazał go Jace'owi.

\- Tylko nie zapomnij mu dać.

\- Tak, tak. - Prychnął chłopak, przewracając oczami.

Alec spontanicznie go uścisnął.

\- Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie chcę znowu tracić z tobą kontaktu.

\- Ja też nie. Jak co to zawsze możesz pisać tutaj, a moja służba będzie mi wysyłać listy gdziekolwiek będę. - Odparł z uśmiechem. 

Odkleili się od siebie i wyszczerzyli zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście. 

\- Ale nie tak długie w i pełne ohydnych uczuć jak ten tu.

Za to Jace oberwał w ramie.

\- Daruj, nie bij! - Zawołał rozbawiony.

\- Powinniśmy już iść. - Powiedział Alec do Maxa. - Poczekamy dalej w naszym domu. Lepiej nie kusić Lady do zmiany zdania.

Max uścisnął Jace'a mnóstwo razu a potem cały czas machali mu, gdy szli. W końcu zniknął im z widoku. W drzwiach ich dotychczasowego domu stała macocha i mężczyzna.

\- Już jesteś. Dobrze, powóz już jest, zawiezie cię na miejsce, wszystko już przygotowane. - Powiedziała chłodno kobieta, która była dotychczas zmorą jego życia. 

\- Doskonale. Mam nadzieję, ze już nigdy się nie spotkamy. - Powiedział zimno.

\- Myślę dokładnie to samo.

Odwróciła się elegancko i odeszła z wysoko podniesioną głową.

Alec też się odwrócił i z bratem wszedł do pojazdu, odpowiedział na machania służek i gospodyni. Wyruszał z bratem w podróż.

 

\- No do cholery, Prezes! - Warknął Magnus patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na oszalałego wróbelka latającego pod sufitem. - Co ci odbiło?

Ten jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ćwierkał jak szalony. Było tak od cholernej godziny. Magnus i jego przyjaciele mieli go już dość, szykowali Simona ostatni raz na bal i rozmyślali nad planem. Magnus miał mu powiedzieć prawdę przed północą, a jeśli chłopak będzie uciekał, Izzy i Raphael będą go śledzić, a Simon i Magnus wydostaną z zamku tego drugiego. W ten sposób ucieknie od ślubu z Camille i może nawet przekona do siebie Aleca...

Jeśli nie to może jakoś ugada się z ojcem... Tak, przecież to jego ojciec. Wredny, kochający go stawiać w trudnych sytuacjach, próbującego go zmusić do rządzenia w zbyt młodym wieku... A może jednak będzie miał wtedy przekichane.

Ale nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- Uspokój go w końcu! - Westchnęła Izzy, krzywiąc się. - Głowa mnie zaczyna boleć.

\- Próbuję. Co mam zrobić? Zakleić mu dzioba nie mogę.

\- Wsadź go do klatki? - Mruknął Raphael.

\- Sam się wsadź! - Zawołał książę oburzony. 

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Książę. - Zawołał strażnik przez drzwi.

\- Sekundę! - Mruknął Magnus. Gestem popędził Simona na łóżko, a Isabelle zasłoniła go zasłonami.

Magnus otworzył drzwi dumnie i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Tak? Dlaczego mi przeszkadzasz?

\- Wybacz panie. Szukam Simona, twojego przybocznego. Jakiś mężczyzna przychodzi do niego i mówi, że to bardzo pilne. Bardzo nalega.

Ktoś nalega na Simona? Cholera, akurat teraz?

\- Dobrze, niech przyjdzie.

Trochę się zdziwił, ale pokiwał głową. Nagle Prezes poleciał nad ich głowami, dalej korytarzem.

\- Prezes Ćwir! - Zawołał Magnus zdziwiony i popędził za nim.

\- Magnus! 

Jego przyjaciele popędzili za nim, strażnik spojrzał na nich jak na szaleńców. 

\- Gdzie ty lecisz?

Prezes pędził przed siebie, nie czekając na nikogo, ale jego szalone ćwierkanie było słychać w całym skrzydle. Magnus niechcący wpadł na kobiecinę i młodą służącą, rozrzucając przy tym pościel. Przeprosił i pobiegł dalej, do holu.

Tam stał blond mężczyzna, który odganiał się od wróbelka.

\- Co jest?! - Zawołał zdezorientowany.

Ten zaraz poleciał na głowę Magnus i cicho chodził w miejscu.

\- Prezes? - Potrząsnął głową, ale ptak stał tam twardo. - Grrr. Durny ptaku.

\- Simon! Simon, no nie? - Zawołał blondyn idąc do niego. - Dzięki Bogu, musisz mi pomóc!

\- Hę? - Zdziwił się, ale zaraz szybko mu się objaśniło. - Coś z Aleckiem? 

\- Wyjechał. - Chłopak wyciągnął z płaszcza rulon i go podał. - Miał pojechać do siostry, ale oś mi tu nie pasuje! Jego macocha się spakowała i wyjechała, a przecież jest jeszcze ostatni bal. 

Magnus czując coraz większy niepokój zaczął czytać.

\- Jego macocha? - Zapytała w tym czasie Izzy. - Alec ma macochę? Siostrę i małego brata? - W jej głosie zabrzmiała nadzieja.

\- Tak, ale jego siostrę Izabelle macocha sprzedała do domu przyjaciela.

\- O mój Boże! - Złapała Magnusa za ramię i potrząsnęła mocno, że litery rozmazały się przed oczami. - To mój brat! Mój braciszek! Chce po mnie jechać! Nie zapomniał!

\- Co? - Magnus zamrugał.

\- Twój Alec to Lightwood. Mój brat. O nie! - Nagle zamarła.

\- Jeśli on jedzie po ciebie... - Powiedział Jace.

\- Nie jedzie! Gdzieś go wywożą! - W oczach Izzy ukazała się panika, wielki strach. - Ale czemu? Magnus! Musimy za nimi jechać, natychmiast! - Wydarła się.

Prezes zaczął ćwierkać i latać jak szalony wokół, jakby się z tym zgadzał.

\- Tak. Hej ty! - Zawołał władczo do strażnika. - Leć szybko kazać dać mi powóz. Migiem!

\- Moim pojedziemy! - Zawołał szybko Jace.

\- A my na koniach za wami! - Zawołał Simon, biorąc Raphaela za rękę i pobiegł w stronę koszar. Miał zamiar wziąć jeszcze broń, na wszelki wypadek.

Wszyscy pobiegli w swoje strony. Mieli nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno.

 

\- Magnus? 

\- Co? - Zapytał Książę, gdy jechali prędko do miasta.

\- Dlaczego do cholery Alec powiedział, że masz na imię Simon? - Zapytał podejrzliwie blondyn.

\- To książę. - Powiedziała Izzy, gdy ten się zastanawiał.

\- Co? - Jace otworzył szeroko oczy, a potem walnął się ręką w czoło i się zaśmiał. - O kurde. Mogłem się domyślać, że tak będzie. Alec królową...


	8. Zbrodnia i kara

Jechali już dłuższą chwilę, i wyjeżdżali z centrum ich ziem, królewskiego miasta. Alec patrzył za siebie dłuższą chwilę, już tęskniąc za kilkoma najszczęśliwszymi dniami w jego życiu. Miał nadzieję, że szybko znowu zobaczy Simona...

W końcu wjechali w las, Max zasnął z głową na jego kolanach. Jasne niebo przesłoniły gęste gałęzie, które z jakiegoś powodu zdawały mu się złowieszcze. By oderwać się od ponurych myśli, dotyczących rozłąki z ukochanym, zaczął gwizdać. A na dachu powozu cicho przysiadywały czarne ptaki.

 

 

Simon i Raphael na koniach szybko dogonili powóz, gnali z bronią przy pasie i krzykami rozganiali ludzi tłoczących się w mieście. Ci chętnie zmykali, gapiąc się potem z otwartymi buziami na księcia, który z rozwichrzonymi włosami prowadził powóz, razem z dwójką pięknych osób, blondynem i czarnowłosą.

Gdy dojechali do domu, gdzie prowadził Jace, Magnus zeskoczył z powozu i poszedł do domu. 

\- Czekaj! - Zawołał Jace. - Magnus!

Służąca, która otworzyła drzwi by zobaczyć co się dzieje na zewnątrz wytrzeszczyła oczy i usunęła się księciu z drogi.

\- Oh, mój... - Starsza kobieta stanęła w progu kuchni zaskoczona.

\- Proszę pani, czy wie pani, gdzie się podziała pani co tu była?

\- Najpierw księżniczka a teraz pan szuka Lady Irene?

\- Ja... Że co?

\- Szuka pan Lady.

\- Nie, nie, to pierwsze. Księżniczka? - Wysyczał nienawistnie.

Do pokoju wpadł Jace i Izzy.

\- Gdzie mój brat? Gdzie zabrali Aleca?

Kobieta zamrugała. 

\- Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć panienko? Lady pojechała do domu. Nie wiem dlaczego, jeszcze bale się nie skończyły...

Magnus walnął w ścianę wkurwiony, a ona aż podskoczyła zdezorientowana.

\- Uspokój się. - Mruknął Jace, marszcząc brwi.

\- To Camille! Cholera jasna! Cały zawiły plan na nic się zdał. Podstępna żmija... ona go może nawet zabić. - Warknął, a powoli złość przechodziła w przerażenie i winę. - To wszystko moja wina! 

\- Nawet tak nie myśl! Nikt nie zginie do cholery! - Zawołała Izzy pewnie. - Przestań się mazać. Musimy jasno myśleć by tu cokolwiek zdziałać.

Magnus pokiwał głową.

\- Wzywajcie straż, niech z mojego rozkazu pojmą Camille. Jak coś się stanie Alecowi... Przysięgam, ze nikt w tym cholernym królestwie nie zazna szczęścia za moich rządów!

\- Uspokój się. - Sapnęła Izzy. - Nie wiesz o czym mówisz...

\- Moi właśni poddani pomagają zabić osobę którą kocham! Nie daruję...

Z jego palców poleciały iskry. Magia manifestowała się w nim, gdy był pod presją silnych emocji, marna namiastka potęgi jego rodu, która robiła już niewiele. Na jego szczęście sprawiała to, że człowiek o królewskiej krwi mógł mieć dzieci z kobietami i mężczyznami. 

Jego ojciec uczył go trochę ją używać. Do podkręcania mocy słuchu, wykrywania kłamstw, szukania zaginionych rzeczy.

Szukania zaginionych...

\- Wiem! Mamy coś Aleca? - Zapytał ich, od razu czując nadzieję.

\- Eee, ten list? - Zapytał Jace.

Magnus wyciągnął papier i skoncentrował się. Nic. Spróbował bardziej... nadal nic!

\- Nie! Niech to szlak trafi, jestem za słaby! - Zgniótł papier i zasłonił rękami twarz. Miał ochotę płakać. - Potrząsł głową i zerknął na Izzy. - Jedziemy w stronę Aleca, może jak będę bliżej, mi się uda.

Szybko wybiegł z domu i zdumiony prawie wpadł na swojego ojca.

\- Tato?

\- Książę Magnus. Dlaczego uciekłeś tak szybko z pałacu? Czyżbyś pragnął wymigać się z naszej umowy? Bal już trwa.

\- Nie! Znalazłem kogoś... Tylko jest teraz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Camille kazała go wywieźć i... i...

Król obrócił lekko głowę.

\- Luke wracaj do zamku i po cichu zamknij księżniczkę w wieży.

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna natychmiast ruszył wykonać rozkaz. Magnus odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ty mi wierzysz...

\- Oczywiście. Po za tym widziałem was na balu, ten chłopak będzie dla ciebie i dla królestwa bardziej odpowiedni niż ta panna.

\- Możesz mi pomóc? Możesz go znaleźć? - Spytał patrząc na niego prosząco. Ona miał większa moc. Mógł pomóc gdzie on zawalił.

Podał ojcu pergamin i zaraz na ręku mężczyzny usiał Prezes ćwierkając. Król kiwnął głową.

\- To nie potrzebne, twój przyjaciel cię poprowadzi.

Ptak przysiadł na ramieniu Magnusa, gdy król oddał mu list i odwrócił się, ruszając z powrotem, do karety i do pałacu. Prezes zerwał się zaraz z ramienia i poleciał drogą na prawo, w stronę zaklętego lasu.

\- Wsiadamy i za nim! - Zawołał, pełen zapału i zaraz wszyscy ruszyli za ptakiem, na skraj miasta i dalej w ciemność.

 

 

Alec gwizdał dalej nie zdając sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, czy zwierzątek leśnych zaciekawionych hipnotyzującą melodią. Woźnica skręcił w bardziej zarośniętą drogę, która zaraz się skończyła ciernistymi krzakami i zatrzymał powóz. Brak miarowego kiwania się pojazdu wytrącił Aleca z medytacji i pokręcił głową, by wyrwać się z otumanienia.

\- Co się stało?

\- Koń okulał. Możesz mi pomóc? - Dobiegł go głos woźnicy.

\- Mhm.

Delikatnie odstawił głowę brata z kolan i wyszedł, cicho zamykając po sobie drzwi. Spod jego nóg uciekła myszka.

\- Uważaj. - Wymamrotał do niej, zaraz czując się idiotycznie.

Przeszedł uważnie obok konia klepiąc czarnego rumaka delikatnie, a ten parsknął wdzięcznie. Nie wydawał się poirytowany żadnym kamieniem w podkowie, ani innym urazem. Alec rozejrzał się, wkoło panowała jeszcze większa ciemność niż wcześniej. Co to za droga? Czy się zgubili?

\- Proszę pana? - Zawołał nieśmiało. - Koń chyba ma się w porządku. 

\- To dobrze. - Powiedział mężczyzna.

Wyszedł zza konia z wyciągniętym pistoletem, mierząc w niego. Alec widział ten wynalazku straży króla, podobno z wielką dokładnością można było wystrzelić sześć kul, jedna po drugiej. A teraz to celowało w niego. Otworzył szeroko oczy zaskoczony, a zaraz i wystraszony. Max.

\- Proszę, cokolwiek chcesz ode mnie, oszczędź mojego brata. - Powiedział podnosząc powoli ręce do góry.

\- Bardzo ładnie. Jak nie zrobisz nic niemądrego nic się chłopcu nie stanie. Może nawet zaprowadzę go do siedmiu krasnoludków, które mieszkają niedaleko i pozwolę z nimi mieszkać.

Alec nie miał pojęcia czy woźnica żartuje czy nie.

\- Idziemy. - Mruknął. Dał znać lufą by Alec ruszył w prawo, a potem ruszył za nim.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Stado czarnych kruków z krakaniem podniosło się nagle z dachu powozu, ruszając na mężczyznę. Czarne tornado pokryło go od pasa w górę jak demoniczny dym zesłany by wessać niedoszłego mordercę. Wrzask bólu przetoczył się po lesie, a zaraz po nim strzały, gdy woźnica bezwiednie naciskał spust. Alec rzucił się na ziemię i ze zdziwieniem patrzył jak w gęstwinie ciemnych piór pojawiały się ręce, uderzające w różnych kierunkach, bez ładu i składu. Upuścił pistolet i chciał uciec, ale potknął się o coś i upadł.

Alec zobaczył jak coś szybko wyszło spod suchych liści i wlazło na niego, a po chwili kolejne... Myszy, to były polne myszy. Kruki odleciały skrzecząc i pokazując twarz zmasakrowaną przez szpony i dzioby, gryzonie przebiegały po nim odgryzając strzępki ubrań i uciekały do swoich kierunek. Alec zauważył, że mężczyzna jeszcze oddycha i jęczy, pełen cierpienia i odkrył, że bardzo nie chciał na to patrzeć ani chwili dłużej.

Wstał i zdziwił się czując ból w ramieniu. Koszulka była rozerwana w jednym miejscu i zakrwawiona, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Podbiegł do drzwi powozu i zobaczył przestraszony wyraz twarz brata, który zaraz zmienił się na ulgę. Otworzył drzwi i chłopcy objęli się.

\- C-co się stało? - Jąkał się Max. - Te ptaki...

\- Już w porządku. Musimy stąd znikać. Wracamy. - Powiedział i odkrył, że czuje coraz większą wściekłość gdy doszło do niego, że został oszukany. - Mam rachunki do wyrównania. Wsiadaj i jedziemy.

Max chciał spojrzeć w bok na ciało na ziemi, ale brat odwrócił go z powrotem.

\- Nie patrz tam. Nic nie pomogą ci kolejne koszmary. - Mruknął.

\- Ty wezwałeś te ptaki, co? Na pomoc. Czad! Wiedziałem, że masz magiczny głos! - Powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Jasne, zapewne. Tak czy inaczej, lepiej już jedźmy.

\- Tak masz racje. - Trochę rozkojarzony, Max usiadł z powrotem i Alec zamknął za nim drzwi. Szybko wskoczył na siedzenie i po kilku próbach zawrócenia, wreszcie jechali z powrotem.

 

 

W czasie pościgu za porwanym, Jace uparł się, że musi usłyszeć całą historię od początku. Magnus uznał, że to dobry sposób by na chwilę odwrócić swoją uwagę od złych myśli. Im dłużej jechali, tym bardziej niespokojny był o życie Aleca i jego reakcje, gdy się dowie o jego kłamstwie. Podświadomie miał nadzieję, że Jace załagodzi jego niepewność.

Wytłumaczył mu jak się spotkali, kiedy chciał kupić nowy strój i, że kiedy Alec nie zorientował się kim jest, pragnął by ten stan się utrzymał, nie myśląc co będzie gdy na trzecim balu wszystko i tak wyjdzie na jaw. A im dłużej z nim przebywał tym bardziej nie był tylko pięknym niebieskookim chłopakiem, a kimś o złotym sercu. Delikatnym, romantycznym, zabawnym, rodzinnym...

Gdy opowieść dobiegła końca Jace trochę niezręcznie poklepał go po ramieniu. 

\- Nie martw się, mu na tobie bardzo zależy. Nie będzie aż tak zdenerwowany o kłamstwa kiedy dzięki tobie znowu zobaczy siostrę! Może nawet nie ucieknie, gdy usłyszy o natychmiastowym ślubie i presji rządzenia krajem.

Magnus zmarszczył brwi. Czy on myślał, że to było pocieszające? Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć bo Izzy krzyknęła by zwrócić ich uwagę. Odwrócili się w stronę zbliżającego się lasu, z którego wyjeżdżał pojazd. Prezes Ćwir wybił się w powietrze i poleciał w stronę dwóch siedzących tam czarnowłosych chłopców. 

\- Alec! - Krzyknął Magnus z Izzy i pomachali do niego.

Księcia zalała fala ulgi i przeogromnego szczęścia. Boże, nic mu nie było! Tylko to jest najważniejsze. Był już wieczór i było ciemniej, ale gdy Alec wyjechał z cienia zaklętego lasu można było ujrzeć jego szeroki, pełen wzruszenia uśmiech.

\- Simon! Jace! ...

Pojazdy bardzo nagle pozatrzymywały się kilka metrów od siebie, wszyscy wyskoczyli z nich w mgnieniu oka i pobiegli do siebie. Grupa przyjaciół, rodzina i ukochani popatrzyli na siebie jakby nie widzieli się wiele lat. Co do niektórych była to prawda. 

Izzy zasłoniła dłońmi policzki, po których leciały łzy.

\- Alexander... Max... Braciszku!

\- Isabelle... 

Dziewczyna z głośnym płaczem rzuciła się najstarszemu z rodzeństwa na szyję, a on podniósł ją nad ziemię. Max, też płacząc, przytulił ich oboje, a oni objęli jego.

\- Mój mały braciszek już urósł. - Zaśmiała się Izzy, roztrzepując mu włosy. Odsunął się odrobinę, a Alec natychmiast podniósł dłoń do jej policzka i z uśmiechem wytarł łzy.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy już cię nie zobaczę... Nie po dzisiaj... A ty...

\- Przykro mi... Ale tu jestem. I to dzięki Magnusowi!

\- Kto to Magnus? - Zapytał zdecydowany natychmiast podziękować mu... 

Książę poczuł, że zdenerwowanie wróciło do niego pełną mocą. Podszedł bliżej ukochanego, który natychmiast się uśmiechnął, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Teraz mu wszystko powie...

\- Simon... - Westchnął Alec z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy i zanim Magnus mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

I Magnus nie pragnął niczego więcej jak tylko rozpłynąć się w tej chwili z radości. Alec smakował tak niesamowicie znajomo, cudownie i całe jego wnętrze rozpalało się z miłości do tego chłopaka. Na dodatek przy niewielkiej praktyce całować tak obłędnie mógł tylko czysty geniusz.

\- Ekhm... - Chrząknął Max, patrząc na to z obrzydzeniem.

Prezes ćwierknął i odleciał jakby miał sprawę do załatwienia.

\- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, Simon...

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Odpowiedział książę, zagryzając wargę. Czuł się taki winny... Alec zmarszczył brwi. W jego oczach pojawiła się niepewność. - Ja nie mam na imię Simon.

Teraz czarnowłosy się zmieszał.

\- Co? A niby jak? I po co mówiłeś inaczej? - Nie rozumiał.

Jace przewrócił oczami.

\- Też nie wiem... - Zaraz Izzy go uciszyła, waląc w bok. Mocno.

\- Cóż, tak naprawdę nazywam się Magnus i jestem... księciem.

Zapadła cisza, kiedy Alec musiał przyswoić sobie te informacje. Nagle pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Magnusa jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

\- To jakiś żart? 

\- Przepraszam... - Mruknął Magnus, cofając się lekko, ale na tyle by Alec wypuścił go z rąk. Poczuł jak robi mu się zimno. Ale nie dziwił się, sam pewnie byłby zraniony, gdyby ktoś z nim tak pogrywał.. Tak mu kłamał...

Alec potarł dłonią czoło, wszystko układało mu się w logiczną całość.

\- Dlatego wspomniałeś o ślubie po dwóch dniach. I księżniczka u nas, dzisiaj... - Umilkł. - Wyprawiłeś te bale.. po co? Naprawdę chcesz wziąć ślub po trzech dniach znajomości?

\- Nie mam wyboru. To wymóg mojego ojca. Albo to albo... gdybym się chciał wykręcić... z pewnością wymyślił by coś gorszego. Zawsze tak jest.

\- Och. No dobra. Chyba mógłbym trafić gorzej niż książę.

Zaskoczył wszystkich. Magnus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a Max aż otworzył buzię.

\- Alexandrze, czy ty? - Zapytał oszołomiony książę.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że ucieknę? To kłamstwo było totalnie idiotyczne, ale rozumiem. Ja... gdybym ci powiedział co mnie trapi - spojrzał na Izzy z uśmiechem - to nie zostałbym prawie zabity w tym lesie. I mielibyśmy Isabelle dużo wcześniej. - Poczochrał włosy brata. - Widać kłamstwo i tajemnice naprawdę nie popłacają. 

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko i natychmiast wpadł w objęcia Aleca.

\- Jeeej! Alec będzie królową! - Zawiwatował Max. I spojrzał w bok. - Ale ten widok mi darujcie! Znajdźcie sobie pokój!

Obok Simon zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Raphaela, wzruszony i nieprzejmując się bazyliszkowatym spojrzeniem tego drugiego, mruknął ciche "awww".

 

 

Wysoko w wierzy Camille waliła w drzwi wściekle, wywrzaskując obelgi. Jak oni śmieli wyciągnąć ją tak obcesowo z środka balu i zamknąć w tej zapuszczonej wieży?! Wszędzie był brud i kurz i jakieś świństwo... Czy tam coś się ruszało?! 

Coś poszło mocno nie tak. Już od początku balu to czuła, gdy nie było ani prawdziwego ani fałszywego księcia. Gdzie on zniknął? Musiała uznać, że jej plan się nie powiódł i trzeba wiać. Daleko daleko stąd. 

Musi wymyślić jakiś sposób by uciec. Tyle, że zamknęli ją tu, za porządnymi, grubymi drzwiami, dosyć sporą ilość metrów nad ziemią. Może zrobi z czegoś linę. Hmmm... Z sukienki?

Zaczęła się rozglądać za czymś czym mogłaby rozciąć materiał i wzięła się do roboty. Nagle usłyszała gwizdanie i spojrzała do okna. Tam siedział sobie wróbel i z przekrzywionym łebkiem spoglądał na nią.

\- Co ty tam...

Jej oczy zajaśniały. To był ten durny ptak Magnusa, a w dziobie wisiał mu duży metalowy klucz do wieży. Zaśmiała się.

\- Dobry ptak, dobry. Przyszedłeś mi pomóc, co?

Ze zgrozą patrzyła jak poleciał, ale tylko przeskoczył na metalowy pręt sterczący z muru. 

\- Uff. - Załapała się za serce przestraszona.

Szybko podeszła do okna i wyciągnął rękę. Za daleko.

\- No podejdź tu, ptaszku, do mnie. - Mruknęła.

Prezes podskoczył w miejscu, przekrzywiając łepek w jedną i drugą stronę, a klucz bujał się w jedną i drugą stronę. Stłumiła warknięcie i wychyliła się trochę dalej, stając na palcach.

\- No dalej... Głupia kulo pierzu. - Wymamrotała, gdy Ćwir podskakiwał, podążając w jej stronę.

Wreszcie skoczyła i złapała za metal, a ptak pofrunął do góry.

Jej nogi nie powróciły na podłogę, a otarły się o coś futrzastego.

\- Aaaa!

Udami wylądowała na parapecie, a Prezes wrócił prosto na jej głowę, potrącając mocno. Jej krzyk zagłuszyły fanfary. Zaginiony książę stał u wejścia pałacu.

 

Sala był udekorowana przepięknie jak zwykle. Wszyscy ludzie mieli wyszukane stroje, służba ozdobione maski. Wcześniej wszyscy tańczyli, teraz rozchodzili się na boki, przed jedynymi, którzy nie mieli na sobie balowych strojów. Na przodzie szedł książę Magnus z przystojnym młodzieńcem o niebieskich oczach, za nimi czarnowłosa dziewczyna i chłopczyk z blondwłosym przystojnym nastolatkiem. Za nimi straż królewska, z bronią przy boku.

Szli prosto do tronu, pod spojrzeniami ludu.

\- Królu. - Powiedział Magnus, gdy stali przed tronem.

\- Magnus. Jesteś. - Powiedział mężczyzna, bynajmniej nie ten, który siedział na tronie. 

Magnus spojrzał tym razem na prawdziwego ojca.

\- Tak jestem. To Lord Alexander Lightwood, mój przyszły mąż.

Po sali rozeszły się szepty, westchnienia niedowierzania i zdumienia.

\- Dobry wieczór. - Powiedział nieśmiało niebieskooki.

\- Witaj, synu. - Kiwnął głową poważnie. Zaraz zwrócił się do ludu. - Mamy przyszłą królową. A teraz cieszmy się balem. - Zdjął maskę. - I spójrzmy na prawdziwe twarze naszych drogich towarzyszy. Muzyka!!

Zaraz na nowo zabrzmiała melodia. Ludzie zebrali się do tańca, tym razem bez masek i tajemnic.

Magnus podał Alecowi dłoń. Ten ją z radością przyjął.

I ruszyli do tańca.

 

A za nimi Simon z Raphaelem i Izzy z Maxem.

 

Jace zamiast tego wychwalał swoje tkaniny każdemu kto chciał posłuchać.


	9. Epilog

Ślub Lorda Lightwooda z księciem Magnusem był wielkim wydarzeniem. W pałacu i poza nim tłoczył się tłum ludzi, chcący zobaczyć parę, którą połączyła "niespodziewana miłość" jak rozpisywały się o niej najróżniejsze gazety. Na wesele zjechały książęta z różnych królestw, najbogatsi ludzi z różnych zakątków świata. Jace był uradowany mogąc brylować w towarzystwie, zdobywać kolejnych zainteresowanych interesem Herondalów. Miał bardzo dobrą reklamę. Garnitur Aleca i Magnusa zostały uszyte z jego najlepszego materiału.

Na noc poślubną i miesiąc miodowy, para młoda pojechała do wyremontowanego domu rodziców Aleca, z dala od wszystkich, by mogli rozkoszować się pierwszymi dniami małżeństwa w spokoju. (Do odnowy domu rękę przyłożyła pani Irene i jej córki, pracując dzień i noc, by odrobić pracą wielki dług jaki zaciągnęła u Aleca, który mimo sprzedania najlepszych sukienek i biżuterii byłej Lady, wciąż zaskakiwał wielkością. Isabelle z wielką sadystyczną radością dbała by żadna z pań się nie leniła.) Po odnowie dom znowu wyglądał przecudownie. Można było poczuć w nim miłość jego byłych mieszkańców.

Magnus odetchnął z ulgą gdy po kilku miesiącach, żadna z czarnych przewidywań się nie spełniła. Po ślubie miłość do Aleca nie tylko się nie zmniejszała, ale rosła. Nie tylko nie był ograniczany, jak się tego obawiał, ale zyskał trzech pomocników w zbrodni (Jace został w pałacu, jego ojciec stwierdził, że syn wspaniale radzi sobie zyskując klientów, gdy on szukał towarów). A Max chodził wszędzie za Królem i zasypywał go gradem pytań o politykę, to była kara boska za wszystkie nudne lekcje jakie Magnus musiał przez niego słuchać w dzieciństwie.

Nie został też od razu królem. I cieszył się z tego. Rozkoszował się wolnością, gdy tylko mógł. Alec za to od razu zaniepokoił się, że nic nie wie o swojej przyszłej roli i zaczął się kształcić w tych wszystkich nudnych rzeczach jak ekonomia, polityka (zachęcając Maxa do zadawania pytań królowi)etykieta i tak dalej. Asmodeusz groził Magnusowi, że to Alec będzie rządzić królestwem, a on będzie "marionetkowym królem" mającym tylko ładnie wyglądać na tronie, co dla księcia wcale nie było groźbą, raczej marzeniem.

I choć mieli trochę problemów (na przykład musieli ratować Jace'a i jego rudowłosą panienkę, którą znalazł w lesie z krasnoludkami przed złą królową z królestwa obok. Zabili jędzę i okazało się, że rudowłosa to zaginiona córka zmarłego władcy tamtego kraju. Dobro znowu pokonało wredną macochę! A Jace już nie mógł się z nich śmiać, gdy rządziła nim dziewczyna niższa od niego o głowę) to przynajmniej nie było nudno.

Choć teraz Magnus zaczynał się o Aleca porządnie bać. I o swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Nie musisz nic poprawić w wyglądzie? Albo pokontempluj ciszę, co? - Zapytał poirytowany Raphael, poprawiając marynarkę po raz kolejny. - Twoje nerwowe ruchy zaczynają mnie irytować.

\- Ale Raphael! Czekolada i kiszone ogórki?! Kto tak je? I ciągle na mnie wrzeszczy...

\- Nie dziwię mu się. - Mruknął mężczyzna, patrząc na niego spode łba.

\- Czy on mnie jeszcze kocha? - Zapytał książę dramatycznie, puszczając odzywkę przyjaciela mimo uszu. - Choć w łóżku nadal jest bosko...

Raphael spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem na twarzy, wyglądał jakby pragnął zatkać sobie uszy dłońmi i zacząć wrzeszczeć "lalalala!" na całe gardło. Całe szczęście w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Simon z Clary, którzy się zaprzyjaźnili ku zgrozie Jace'a, szybko szedł w ich stronę. Stanął obok nich i złapał za dłonie Raphaela, który zaraz skinął głową na duchownego.

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj aby połączyć tego oto Raphaela Santiago i tego oto Simona Lewisa węzłem małżeńskim...

Duchowny mówił dalej, a Magnus popatrzył na Aleca. Jak ten niebieskooki anioł mógł jeść wymysły szatana takie jak śledzie w torciku jagodowym! Fuuuj! Nie mniej dziwne było, gdy Magnus musiał schodzić po niego do lochów, bo chodził tam i wąchał wilgotne ściany. Teraz mężczyzna płakał wzruszony w chusteczkę.

Ślub odbywał się w pałacowym ogrodzie, w altance, wśród pięknych zapachów róż. Była zaproszona rodzina i kilku przyjaciół. Gdy go szykowali Alec w kółko wzdychał i mówił, że to o takim ślubie marzył, cichym i prywatnym, patrząc przy tym oskarżycielsko na Magnusa. A potem wrzeszczał na niego, że to jego wina i jadł dziwne rzeczy.

Magnus naprawdę obawiał się, że chłopak tego żałuje. I bolało go to.

Gdy już młoda para się pocałowała, zaczęła się najlepsza część. Balanga! Magnus bał się trochę podchodzić do Aleca, żeby znów na niego nie krzyczał, ale tym razem mężczyzna był w wybornym humorze, uśmiechając się szeroko do każdego. Zamiast bazyliszkowatych spojrzeń i wściekłych krzyków, Alec posyłał mu zamglone szczęściem spojrzenia i urocze uśmiechy. Magnus miał mętlik w głowie.

\- Boże, jacy oni uroczy. Ach, ta miłość! - Powiedział niebieskooki radośnie patrząc jak para karmi się nawzajem tortem. Simon właśnie rozpaćkał Raphaelowi bitą śmietanę na policzku i wybuchnął śmiechem. - Są dla siebie stworzeni.

\- Prawda? - Wtrąciła Clary, która przydreptała do nich z Jacem. Miała w ręce talerzyk z tortem, małymi kanapeczkami i korki serowe. - Ale byłam głodna! Tak się denerwowałam z Simonem, że nic nie jadłam!

\- Spróbuj ten tort z krewetkami. Pychota!

Spojrzała na niego krzywo i się zaśmiała.

\- Musi być ciekawy. Ale nie tak jak tort czekoladowy z sardynkami. Zrobię ci, jest prze-boski.

Jace i Magnus wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia. 

 

 

Magnus znalazł Aleca na altance. Było już późno (albo wcześnie) i większość poszła spać. Ślub był bardzo udany, ale książę nie mógł się skupić przez niepewność. Musiał się dowiedzieć co się dzieje z Aleckiem i czemu ludzie posyłają mu takie znaczące spojrzenia...

Podszedł do męża i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

\- Alec... Kocham cię.

\- Hmmm? Ja ciebie też kocham. Magnusie. - Odpowiedział miękko.

\- Nie żałujesz naszego ślubu? Wiem, że nie był w twoim stylu i tak szybko...

Alec zaczął kręcić głową.

\- Nie żałuję żadnej sekundy naszego wspólnego życia. Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć, głuptasie?

\- Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowujesz. I na mnie krzyczysz. - Zabrzmiało to bardziej dziecinnie niż sądził, że będzie gdy mówił to w głowie.

Alec zaśmiał się.

\- Pamiętasz jak mi opowiedziałeś o swoim najradośniejszym wspomnieniu. O chłopczyku z którym się tu bawiłeś?

\- Mhm.

\- Twój ojciec powiedział mi ostatnio o pewnym kupcu, który tu przybył ze swoim synem. Mówił, że wzięliście tu ze sobą ślub i płakałeś jak nie wrócił. Tyle, że on wrócił, tylko trochę długo mu to zajęło. - Uśmiechnął się do niego.

Magnus zmarszczył brwi.

\- To byłeś ty?

Uśmiech Aleca się powiększył.

\- Jak widzisz miałem swój ślub marzeń. Z mężczyzną marzeń.

Książę zachichotał i przytulił do męża.

\- Byle tylko nie zjadły nas smoki.

\- Wiele lat temu wszystkie ubiliśmy.

Alec pochylił się i pocałował Magnusa. Wszystkie durne zmartwieni odeszły w niepamięć.

\- Zawsze będziemy cię kochać. Ja i Magnus Junior.

\- Mmmm. - Wymruczał Magnus zadowolony. Nagle spojrzał na męża skonsternowany. - Że kto?!?!

 

 

A/N: Hahahahahaha. Tutaj skończę. Dobrego życia, ludzie! Życia jak w bajce :D


End file.
